Orihime the Succubus
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Orihime awakens an ancient evil sealed away a 1000 years ago and becomes merged with a succubus! Is anyone safe from her? OrihimeXHarem. Warning. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Orihime the Succubus  
Prologue  
OrihimeXOC

 **A.N.: This is going to be an Orihime harem fic. I've never been inclined to do harems but I'll see how this one goes; That also goes for Original Characters. Never been one for making things up but there's exceptions for every rule.**

 **Warning: Lemons!**

 _ **1000 Years Ago….  
Feudal Japan:**_

Yamamoto sighed in relief as he slid in the last of the swords, putting the barrier into place. "There, that should hold her." He jumped out of the massive crater to join his fellow captains Unohana and Senshumaru. "That's the last of the inner seals. Now let's bury the dead before we close up the crater." He gestured to the legions of men that they were forced to cut down.

As they began burying bodies the Squad 11 captain turned to her superior. "How was it that she was able to control this many of our own men?"

The Head-Captain shook his head in shame. "I'm afraid many of our subordinates were not as strong-willed as we are. She charmed one, then his comrades and that cycle repeated over and over until our own men tried to kill us just to please her. I'm afraid what will happen if she's ever let loose upon our world." The Head-Captain shivered at the thought.

Senshumaru, remaining silent all the while, finished burying and went to placing barriers around the crater. "You do realize, Yamamoto, that these seals will wane as the years go by? That somebody might release her by accident."

Putting down his shovel Yamamoto glumly said, "If that happens, Senshumaru, then we'll have to put her down for good."

Unohana scoffed at the man's statement. "That's wishful thinking and you know it. You couldn't kill her here. If she escapes and regains her power, we may not be strong enough to stop her again."

As the last of the seals were placed Yamamoto opened the Senkaimon. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Yachiru. Let's just hope nobodies too curious to wake her up…."

 _ **1000 Years Later  
Karakura Town**_

"Mr. Rabbit! Where are you going?" Orihime chased after the white rabbit. The animal, whose name was originally Chappy, was a gift from Rukia. The rabbit was hers at first but she was forced to relinquish ownership after Byakuya insisted she get rid of the animal. Finding Ichigo and Renji obstinate to her pleas to take her Rukia asked Orihime if she'd take the rabbit, who readily agreed.

She'd taken the rabbit out to the forest to make sure Mr. Rabbit got some exercise, but no sooner than she take her eyes off the white rabbit did it go hopping into a cave opening. "Don't go in there, Mr. Rabbit! It doesn't look safe!" Orihime followed the pet down into the caves, scooping up the animal into her arms before it got very far.

"Now now, Mr. Rabbit, don't go wandering off. It's dangerous!" she scolded the lofty bunny as she stood in the cave. "Now let's get you home. I've got some lettuce you might like." As she turned around to leave the spooky cave a voice echoed from within….

' _Hello….'_

Orihime jumped, almost dropping the rabbit, who squirmed in fright. "Who… Who's there?" She thought it might've been her imagination and nothing else.

To her astonishment the cave answered back. ' _Please help me… I've been trapped here for so long… Please… Save me…'_

Never one to turn away someone in trouble Orihime stepped further into the cave. Soon however the cave's darkness encroached her; she couldn't' see a thing. "Wait… I can't see! Let me go back to get a flashlight first," she pleaded to the voice.

' _No need to fear the dark, my little girl; follow the sound of my voice. Please come… I've been trapped here for so long….'_

A stroke of inspiration hit Orihime as she fumbled into the darkness. Using the power of her Shun-Shun Rikka she used the glow of her hairpins to light her way.

' _Very curious… you aren't an ordinary human?_ '

"No, I'm not. My name's Orihime. Who are you?" she asked as she steadily walked down the tunnel. Mr. Rabbit stayed still in her arms, scared of the dark.

' _Orihime? Such a lovely name. I've gone by many names over the years. Before I was sealed away the name I went by was Tsukuyomi. My accursed lover sealed me away after betraying me. We were so close…It hurts just to think about it….'_

Orihime could feel her heart-strings being pulled by the voice. Yet despite any obvious warning signs the girl couldn't be deterred. Here was somebody who was in dire need of help after suffering heartache. It was almost romantic. Plus, something about the voice made her want to help it. Proceeding further into the cave she came upon a large black door. "Is this it?"

' _One of several. Many of the seals have faded over the millennium, Orihime, but this one remains, though it is very weak. You are special, Orihime. Can your powers open it?'_

Orihime nodded before setting the rabbit down. "Now don't move!" she ordered it as she concentrated. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!" her barrier pulled apart the black door, leaving the passageway opened.

' _Splendid, Orihime! Please, come closer. You're almost to me now….'_

Orihime scooped up the rabbit before continuing. As she ventured through the dark tunnel the voice chipped in. ' _You are doing me a great kindness Orihime, and I am not one who leaves my rescuer unrewarded. Speak your heart's desire, child. Name it, and I shall grant it to you.'_

As she walked Orihime thought about it. "What I want most…." She reached the heart of the cave, a massive chamber. Above light was poking through several holes in the ceiling, illuminating the room with just enough light to make her makeshift lantern unneeded.

' _Let me guess… a boy? You have the look of a woman in love.'_

Orihime nodded. "Yes, it's a boy named Ichigo." She walked to the object at the center: A black pyramid with swords impaling through it. Readying her powers she asked. "Are you in there, Tsukuyomi?"

' _Indeed. Please release me. I've been so lonely being cooped up in here…'_ the voice pleaded. Concentrating with all of her might Orihime rejected the seals. The swords disintegrated as the pyramid cracked, violet light peeked through the cracks and glowed until…

A massive explosion knocked her off her feet. She held on to her pet rabbit, doing her best to make sure he wasn't hurt. Coughing as the dust settled she sat up and looked to where the barrier had been. Standing in its place was a creature of the likes Orihime had never seen before.

Standing at a good six feet tall was a beautiful woman, but her features were anything but human. She stood there in the cave naked with a body that matched Rangiku's. Her skin was a deep purple which complemented her black hair and glowing green eyes. On her head were two pointy horns, sticking up through her hair like an exotic ornament. Sprouting from her back were two large bat-like wings. Behind her Orihime could see a tail swishing back and forth. She looked down at Orihime with a toothy grin as she stretched, her large breasts bouncing. "Well hello, Orihime! You have my thanks for freeing me from that wretched tomb."

Orihime stood up, her rabbit shaking in her arms. "What… what exactly are you, Tsukuyomi?"

The creature giggled before striding over to the girl. Orihime's heart began to race as her glowing green eyes gazed upon her. "I'm what your people call a succubus; a creature of want and lust. Being trapped for so long made my true form emerge. Now then," she said as she reached and ran a hand through Orihime's burnt orange hair. "I told you I'd reward you. But first," her lips grazed Orihime's, "I must taste you."

Orihime felt her body practically melt away as the creature kissed her. Mr. Rabbit slipped through her weakening arms and hopped to safety. As she drew back Orihime's jaw widened, a stream of yellow energy slipped from Orihime's mouth to the succubus. "Mmmh!" Tsukuyomi drank in the soul energy. "Delicious! You have such a pure, innocent soul. We'll have such fun together!" Orihime didn't fight back as the succubus ripped her clothes to shreds, leaving her standing there nude.

She shivered as the cool air met her hot skin. "What… what are you doing?" Orihime sighed Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms around her, their busts pressing up against each other. She gasped as her pointy tail snaked around and rubbed against her luscious ass.

"Do you want Ichigo, Orihime? I can help you. Just let me in…." the creature kissed Orihime and devoured her mouth with her long tongue. Orihime wrapped her arms around her waist and moaned as her tongue delved down her throat. It didn't gag her; only spur her growing pleasure as the fiendish organ licked every part of her. Orihime could taste something else flowing into her mouth, it tasted hot, dark and sweet. Hot as hell, dark as the devil and as sweet as candy.

Taking her tongue out of Orihime's mouth Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms around Orihime's waist and lifted her off the ground in a hot bear-hug. Orihime wrapped her legs around her waist as she clung to her. "Mmmh, Tsukuyomi," she gasped. The succubus's tail snaked round her legs and the tip pressed against her maidenhood.

Tsukuyomi licked Orihime's face with her devilish tongue as she gripped Orihime's hips. "Ooooh, Orihime! I can tell we're just going to have soooo much fun together." She nipped at Orihime's ivory white skin for a moment, taking in her lewd moans. "Do you want your Ichigo, Orihime?"

Orihime cried out "Yes! I love Ichigo so much!" The succubus turned her head to face Orihime's.

"I can give you Ichigo, who you love so dearly. I can give you every man you ever have or will desire. Will you join me, Orihime?" Orihime nodded her head violently. The succubus grinned as she exerted her will over them. Orihime looked confused as a purple haze surrounded them until where they stood was replaced by a purple egg.

Inside the dark creation Orihime turned to look at Tsukuyomi, who almost seemed to meld with the walls. "What's going on?" she asked, feeling a weird sensation blossom from within her.

The walls closed in until Orihime couldn't move, completely trapped inside the egg. It didn't seem to her like the walls were made of rock or metal. The walls clung to her and felt damp and warm, like she was a baby inside her mother's womb. "You feel amazing Orihime," said Tsukuyomi. Her face was still in front of hers but it looked creepy how it was melded with the wall. "Just relax, embrace me as we become one. Don't worry," she quickly said seeing her frightened face. "Your mind will be your own. Consider this as my gift for rescuing me. Now," Orihime strained to look down but as she managed it she saw that a large cock was positioned between her legs, the dripping head nuzzling her moist lips. "Let's become one, Orihime. Let us take this world."

Orihime cried out in pain as the thick cock plunged into her, going all the way to her cervix with one hard thrust. The egg warmed around her in response to her virginity being taken. Tsukuyomi's face leaned forward and kissed Orihime's lips, taking in more yellow energy as she sucked it out of her. Orihime could feel the pain being melted away as the succubus kissed her. "Ahh, it's been ages since I've tasted virgin soul before. So pure, just waiting to be tainted…." Orihime howled in ectastsy as the thick cock plunged into her again and again, unable to move but loving every second of it. Tsukuyomi's tongue slithered back into Orihime's mouth, feeding Orihime her essence. To tease her even more the succubus made her tail appear on the floor beneath Orihime, the tricky tail sneaking its way into Orihime's asshole. "Mmmmh, you're body's perfect Orihime! I love it so much!" Orihime yelled to the high heavens as Tsukuyomi's cock pushed all the way into her womb. The feel of her pussy and ass taken at the same time was too much for her.

"I'M CUMMING! OHHHHH!" The egg twisted and contorted around Orihime as she came, the egg absorbing her love juices. "So good!" To her delight the tail and cock continued their pleasuring, making her moan heatedly. Tsukuyomi kissed deeply and smiled.

"Enjoy my love, Orihime. We've only just begun…."

For several hours Orihime continued to be pleasured to her hearts content. She loved every second of it and cherished every thrust the succubus gave her pussy. Tsukuyomi continued to pour her essence into Orihime, all the while relishing her first deflowered girl in a thousand years, bringing her to orgasm again and again. As the sun began to set outside the cave, Tsukuyomi could feel her limit reached. ' _Heh, it really has been a long time since I've fucked.'_ "I'm going to cum Orihime! I'm gonna cum!"

Orihime, fucked to the point of being incapable of rational thought, merely moaned and made a sound that sounded like begging. Closing her eyes, Tsukuyomi pushed her demonic cock until the head rested snug in her womb and drove her tail as far up her ass as it can go. "CUMMING!"

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy was flooded with white cum. "Ohhhhh…" she moaned as the warm walls wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw that Tsukuyomi's face was gone. Soon after she felt the egg encasing her shake and screamed in ectastsy as sensation filled her. Her body felt sublime, as if she'd been caught in an embrace of everlasting orgasm.

Tsukuyomi's voice appeared, but not from the walls of the egg but from within her own mind. ' _Such a beautiful body you possess, Orihime! And your friends,'_ Orihime closed her eyes and she saw all of her friends as if her eyelids became a slide-show, both human and Soul Reaper appeared one-by-one. ' _Such handsome and beautiful friends you have. I think we'll be having such good fun.'_ Orihime could feel her body changing as Tsukuyomi spoke. ' _Yes, that's it Orihime. Don't fight it, let us become one.'_

"Yes, I want you. I want this," whispered Orihime, closing her eyes and letting the tidal wave of power overwhelm her.

The egg cracked, spraying a mist of red mist into the air as the hard shell burst open. Standing where two women once were stood only a single girl; Orihime ran her hands down her luscious body as her body underwent its final metamorphosis. Her skin turned cherry red as cum dripped down her legs. She stuck her extra-long tongue out lewdly as her breasts swelled even bigger than what they were before. She could feel horns starting to poke through hair and moaned wildly as two small wings sprouted from out of her back. Just above her asshole a tail began to grow until it swished back and forth. "Mmmmh, I look so good!"

' _You make a fine succubus, my darling daughter,'_ said the voice of Tsukuyomi. Orihime found she like it when she was called her daughter, neverknowing a mother's love before. ' _Now then, it's time for me to teach you a few thin_ gs. _Before we get to your sweet, darling Ichigo we should build up your strength.'_

"Yes," replied Orihime "Lets." She walked out of the cave and saw Mr. Bunny munching on a leaf in a nearby bush. "Come here Mr. Rabbit." She scooped up the animal in her arms and snuggled it against her large tits. "We've got a lot of fun ahead of us…."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter 2

 **A.N.: I wanna address something that a reviewer brought up regarding the nature of this particular fanfic. First off, if you are uncomfortable with the idea of Orihime doing something that's not just off base but completely whacked out; first, come on, look who you're dealing with here; it's in my name. Secondly I understand and if you wish to stop reading I understand perfectly, you won't hear any gripes from me. Just so we're perfectly clear.**

 **A.A.N.: Oh, and if you're wondering why I chose the name Tsukuyomi… it's because at the time I was reading Naruto.**

 **Please R &R. No haters; if you wanna hate get back into the kiddy pool until you learn how to speak constructively.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Slutty Orihime! OOC!**

 _ **Later that Night….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Orihime stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. In the living room lay Mr. Rabbit sleeping in his cage. She didn't bother putting anything on, her inhibitions about modesty gone in the wind. "Ahhhh! That felt so good!"

She stepped into her bedroom and walked in front of a full-length mirror and admired her body. She was back in her normal human form, completely normal to any stranger off the street. "Wow, I never realized how beautiful I was. No wonder Chizuru keeps hitting on me." She gasped and almost jumped out of her skin as Tsukuyomi appeared behind her in the mirror.

She looked behind her and saw nothing and turned back to the mirror. Tsukuyomi smiled at her, reaching around her and cupping her breasts. Even though she wasn't physically behind Orihime the girl still felt her hands cup her luscious mounds. "Yes, you look quite scrumptious, my daughter." Orihime moaned as she transformed into her demonic self. Her small wings pressed against the purple succubus's breasts as their tails intertwined.

She eyed her new sexy form in the mirror, and she liked what she saw. Tsukuyomi ran her long tongue alongside Orihime's face. "Mmmh, you look like such a hellraiser! If I weren't already inside you…." She chuckled as she embraced Orihime.

Orihime looked to Tsukuyomi's reflection. "You said you helped me get Ichigo."

"In good time, yes. Consider him the grand finale. After you've had some practice." Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms around Orihime and hugged her. "But first we need to strengthen your powers. Do you know anyone who's lusted after you; someone who'd give anything to sink their claws into this beautiful body?" She could've just perused Orihime's mind but decided to let her choose her target.

Orihime smiled. "I know just the person. But tell me, why do I need to strengthen my powers? What can I do like this?" she gestured to her red succubus form.

"No doubt my lover will have discovered I escaped my imprisonment and will do everything in his power to come after me, which means you're a target now. We must make you strong, with plenty of people to protect us. I'll teach you how to feed to increase your new powers."

Orihime looked at the purple succubus with inquisitive eyes. "Wait, your lover's still alive after 1000 years? Who is he?"

She saw Tsukuyomi's face turn sour with disdain and anger. "You know him very well. His name's-"

 **Soul Society; Head-Captain's chambers**

Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered Captain Kurotsuchi to his office ASAP. The bizarre captain looked livid as he walked in. "Do you have any idea what time of night it is? I was in the middle of important research!"

The angry and concerned look in Yamamoto's shut him up. "I have need of your assistance. Order your men to search the caves located in the forests south of Karakura Town immediately."

The crazy captain looked at his superior with a cocked head. "And what exactly, pray tell, are my men supposed to be looking for?"

"You'll know if you find it. Now go!" Not one to argue with an angry head-captain, Kurotsuchi made himself scarce. The old man walked out to the balcony and looked up at the starry sky, hoping that the demon was still sealed away and praying that feeling he felt earlier was just his tired nerves….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town  
Chizuru POV**

Chizuru felt giddy as she walked down the street. She looked down at her phone for the umpteenth time to check the message Orihime sent her.

' _Hey there, Chizuru! I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night together for a little one-on-one slumber party! ;) Meet me at this address. Later sexy!'_

"No way, this has to be a trick. Orihime's too sweet and innocent to invite me here!" Chizuru said as she stood in front of a love hotel. "This has got to be a trick, or a dream," she kept saying to herself. Walking in she walked up to the attendant in the lobby. "Um… excuse me?" she asked nervously, "I'm looking for Orihime Inoue's room?"

The woman's face lit up at Orihime's mention. "Oh, so you're the girl Ms. Inoue spoke of. You'll find her in room 13. Oh, how I wish I were you right now! I'd give anything to be in her bed!" Chizuru walked away from the attendant feeling a bit confused. Walking down the hall she found herself in front of a large pink door, the lesbian knocked and waited.

"There's no way this is real. It's a prank Tatsuki or Keigo made." That sentence lost its punch as the door opened, revealing a naked Orihime standing in the doorway.

"You made it! I'm so happy you got my message! Now come in so we can get this night started…" she said with her voice filled with seduction. Grabbing Chizuru's hands she pulled her into the room.

Chizuru could not believe this was actually happening. She walked with Orihime as the girl led her into the room. The love hotel was everything she imagined. Fresh scented candles, a heart-shaped bed; the whole shebang. As Orihime pulled her toward her bed she turned to Chizuru. As Chizuru's brown eyes came into contact with Orihime's doe-like hazel eyes she felt herself being drawn to them. When Orihime wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. As their tongues made passionate love, Chizuru could feel her strength and will being stripped away….

 **Orihime POV**

' _Yes, Orihime. That's it. Enjoy the treat of your friend's soul….'_ Tsukuyomi whispered into Orihime's head as she kissed Chizuru, feeling something warm and sweet flow into her mouth. She could feel strength flow into her as she sucked it out of her. ' _Not too much, child. We don't want to leave your friend an empty husk.'_ A bit disappointed at having to stop, Orihime pulled her lips away from Chizuru's. The lesbian stood weakly in a daze at what happened.

"You taste delicious, Chizuru!" Orihime cheerfully said. Her hands went to Chizuru's school uniform which she still wore. "Let's get you comfortable. I want to see all of you." Chizuru stood there in passionate glee as her beloved Orihime ripped the clothes right off her, tearing them to pieces. Orihime licked her lips as she gazed at Chizuru's nude body. She got onto the bed and stood on her knees. Cupping her breasts she gave Chizuru a sexy smile. "These are what you've always wanted, right? Come and get them, bad girl!"

Chizuru's eyes widened as her prize was offered to her for the first time. Whatever fatigue or bewilderment she experienced as Orihime kissed her faded as lust set in. "Oh my god, Orihime! You're so amazing!" She threw herself on top of Orihime and gladly took her prize. Orihime grinned as Chizuru licked and nipped at her luscious mounds. Orihime moaned as her friend motorboated her, sighing in ecstasy as her lower half heated up.

Feeling hotter than ever, Orihime sat up and kissed her lightly. Pulling away from her Orihime grabbed Chizuru's legs and spread them wide. "I want to feel you down here!" Chizuru threw her head back as Orihime began to grind their pussies together. "Ahhh… that feels good…." Orihime cooed as their sweaty bodies came closer.

Chizuru felt like she'd died and gone to heaven, her greatest wish come true. "So good, Orihime! I love it! Ohhhh!" Her glasses fell from her face and landed onto the floor as she pushed her soaking wet pussy against Orihime's. "Oh! I'm so close!"

Orihime grinned as she felt her own body start to go over the edge. ' _Feel your friend's lust, Orihime… let it flow from her body and into your own! Let her want strengthen yours!'_ Remembering what Tsukuyomi taught her, Orihime pulled Chizuru by the hair and made her face her. "Who do you love, Chizuru?"

The lesbian's mouth turned into a smile as she felt the dam within her about to burst. "I love you, Orihime!"

"Who's your mistress?"

"Orihime! I love my mistress, Orihime!" Chizuru shouted.

"Would you die for your mistress?"

Chizuru's eyes widened as she felt her lower half explode with blissful pleasure. "YEEESSS!" She screamed as she came. "I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, MISTRESS! AHHHHHH!" Orihime felt her friends overgrown lust enter her as she came, filling her body with power as she siphoned it away from Chizuru.

The two lay on the bed panting heavily, their legs entangled around each other's waist. Chizuru felt so drained, she couldn't move a muscle. She felt wonderful but at the same time empty, as if part of her had been replaced with a burning desire to obey Orihime, no matter what.

Orihime recovered quickly and lay beside Chizuru, running a hand through Chizuru's brown hair. "Would you like to see something amazing, Chizuru?" The lesbian quickly nodded, wanting more from her new mistress. She watched Orihime sat up got off the bed. Chizuru recovered some of her lost strength and sat up, turning to see what Orihime was doing.

The orangette smiled at her friend as she ran a hand up her smooth, beautiful body. Chizuru's eyes widened as she saw Orihime's lovely white skin turn fiery red. Horns poked out of her hair as her breasts grew bigger, her back spawning two wings and a tail. She turned to her stunned and terrified friend and grinned. "Well? How do I look?"

"Orihime…what the hell happened to you?" Chizuru tried to rise but found that she no longer had any strength to stand. She looked up to see Orihime in front of her, caressing her face with her smooth red hand.

"I've met a wonderful friend, Chizuru, who helped me come out of my shell. But," she said as she inched her face closer to hers, "You didn't answer my question. How does your mistress look?"

Chizuru leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You look so fucking hot!"

"Good answer!" Orihime grinned and pulled Chizuru into a deep kiss. She heard Tsukuyomi whisper into her ear as she devoured Chizuru's mouth with her devilishly long tongue. ' _Splendid, Orihime! Barely a whole night as a succubus and you have your first loyal thrall! I can feel your body becoming stronger!'_

The succubus fledgling pulled away from Chizuru and smiled. "Before we continue, why don't you go down to the front office and invite that pretty receptionist who kept eyeballing me?"

Chizuru nodded and got up on wobbly legs. "As you wish, my mistress…." Without any clothes on, Chizuru walked out of the room and went out the door.

Orihime lay back and smiled. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

To Be Continued.

 **A.N.: For those of you wondering about pairings… Pretty much I'm pairing Orihime with whoever I think of at the time. It's gonna be one of those fanfics. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter 3

 _ **The next day: 4:25 P.M.  
**_ **Head-Captain's chambers**

The Head-Captain was staring at the view of the Soul Society when Kurotsuchi entered. "Well?" he asked quickly. "What have you found out? Out with it!"

Kurotsuchi looked at his superior with a little wariness. It was only on rare occasion that the old man was this worked up. "My men found nothing in those caves. Absolutely nothing. Just rocks and dirt."

The Head-Captain's eyes widened in shock and horror. Turning to his lieutenant he barked out orders immediately. "Summon all available captains! I do not care what they are doing, just bring them all here!" Kurotsuchi looked confused at the seriousness of the Head-Captain's tone. What exactly was supposed to be in that cave?

Chojirou sputtered out "But Head-Captain! Most of the other captains are away on assignment! It'll take some time to gather th-"

"Order them to halt whatever they are doing and to get here quickly! That goes for the lieutenants as well!" Knowing an order when he saw one, the lieutenant made himself scarce.

Kurotsuchi looked at the old man with his head cocked, examining him up and down. "What in the world is the matter? What's supposed to be in that cave that is so important?"

The Head-Captain sighed and looked back at the view of the Soul Society. "I'll explain once the captains are assembled…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Rangiku walked across the roof of Karakura High as she watched the students leave. She smiled as she saw Orihime come out. To her surprise, she saw several boys and girls draw near her, trying to get her attention. "Aww! Looks like Orihime finally hit the popular crowd!" Watching her walk away with several of her friends, she felt odd as she watched her. Part of her had the sudden urge to go down there and talk to her, among other things….

"Whoa! That was weird. Where'd that come from?" She shook her head and drove those thoughts out of her mind. "No, Rangiku. Orihime's way too innocent for that stuff. You can go talk to her later." She left to go assist Ichigo with some Hollow hunting business….

 **Orihime POV**

Tsukuyomi's voice slithered into Orihime's mind. " _A Soul Reaper. Your friend?"_ Since she was out in public with her friends Chizuru, Tatsuki, Michiru and Mahana she couldn't talk out loud so she gave a mental yes to her secret friend. " _Interesting…"_ Orihime could almost feel the succubus grin inside her and felt her body tingle with excitement. " _She'll be a good source of power for you. It'll be a good opportunity for you to use your powers more."_

The group walked to Orihime's apartment. After unlocking it, she turned to Chizuru and grinned. Her loyal slave nodded and went inside. Orihime whispered quietly, "What's so special about Rangiku?"

 _"Her soul energy will strengthen you far more than your friends. What's more, she'll be good protection for when we deal with my former lover."_ Orihime was about to object that it'd go better if she'd just go to Ichigo but Tsukuyomi read her mind. " _I know of how you long for him. But you must be patient. He will not bend to you willingly like others will."_ Orihime's mind flashbacked to the heartbreaking duel between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. " _Yes, the monster inside your beloved will fight us. You must build your strength up to tame it and Ichigo. Now then…"_ Tsukuyomi's image appeared in the living room. The others couldn't see the creature leaning back against the sofa behind them, but Orihime could see her smiling beautifully. " _Why don't you treat your guests with some warm hospitality…."_

Orihime grinned and made for the kitchen. "Tatsuki? Could you come in here for a moment?" She watched as her friend entered the kitchen. Chizuru, meanwhile, got the attention of her other two friends….

"One second. I need to grab something from down here." Walking over to a cabinet under the sink, Orihime bent over, showing her best friend her round, ripe ass. She'd taken the liberty of wearing a shorter skirt than usual and no underwear, so Tatsuki saw it all. Looking up she saw Tatsuki staring at her, trying hard to fight the blush on her face. "You like what you see?" Tatsuki sputtered something about how she shouldn't wear such provocative clothing. Orihime grinned at her friend's bashfulness. "Well, if my clothes bother you so much…" She undid her school jacket and shirt, tugging them off along with her skirt, "Then how do you like me now?" she asked standing there naked.

Tatsuki's jaw dropped at her friends behavior. She backed up against the kitchen counter as Orihime drew closer. "Orihime! Put you clothes back on!" She could feel herself start to get horny at the sight of Orihime nude, try as she might to ignore it.

Orihime caressed her cheek with a soft hand. Her eyes glowed as she looked deep within Tatsuki's eyes. "You don't want me to put my clothes back on, do you?

Tatsuki's resistance faded as she looked into her hazel eyes. "No…" she whispered. Orihime leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her friend and kept her from falling as her legs wobbled. As she pulled away she sucked up a faint trail of red soul energy. "Mmmh, you taste so good!" She eyed her tomboyish friend up and down. "Why don't you take off your clothes…."

Tatsuki's hands moved before she even understood what she was doing. Orihime quickly assisted her in taking off her school uniform, leaving her standing there alongside Orihime in her birthday suit. The orangette pulled her close and helped herself to another soul-devouring kiss, her hand trailing down Tatsuki's toned stomach and making its way to her dripping folds. Tatsuki threw her head back and moaned lewdly as Orihime started to rub her. "Ohhh! Orihime!" Tatsuki cooed as she felt her other hand travel down her backside and squeeze her toned ass.

Orihime grinned as she watched her friend become mush in her arms. "Oooh, Tatsuki! You're so strong and lean!" She laid her head on Tatsuki's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You'll protect me from anything, won't you?"

Tatsuki turned her head and smiled. "Yes… I promise I'll protect you from anything, Orihime."

"Very good." Orihime kissed her again, this time letting some of her own essence flow into Tatsuki's mouth, marking her as her thrall. She tightened her grip on Tatsuki's waist as her fingering increased. "That's good, Tatsuki. Now cum! Cum for your mistress!"

Tatsuki threw her head back and lifted her leg up, letting Orihime's fingers go deeper into her. "Yes! Ohhhh! I'M CUMMING!" Orihime smiled as her best friend came, soaking her hand with her juices. Tatsuki shook like crazy as Orihime held her, her body warming up as Orihime's powers took effect.

On Tatsuki's toned stomach a special brand: a black heart with angelic wings. The mark was proof of her submission to Orihime and marked as one of her thralls. Tatsuki cooed as she felt ecstasy wash over her. "Orihime…."

The orangette chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's Mistress now." Tatsuki nodded, her hands roaming Orihime's body with earnest. "Mmmh, that feels good." She took Tatsuki's hands in hers and led her to the living room. Mahana and Michiru, who were already uncomfortable with Chizuru's constant groping, looked up in shock at the two entering the room naked.

Mahana, feeling horny after seeing Orihime's beautiful body, cautiously asked as Chizuru's hand went up her thigh. "Um… Orihime? Why are you and Tatsuki naked?"

Orihime grinned. "Girls. Why don't we get this party started…."

 _ **5 Hours Later….  
**_ **Rangiku POV**

As Rangiku approached Orihime's apartment she saw that the lights were on. "Oh, looks like Orihime's still up. I'll see if I can spend the night there, than head back to the Soul Society and see why I got that return order." Walking up to the door she knocked on it. "Wait… is that… moaning I hear?" Opening the unlocked door she stepped inside the apartment. Closing the door, she followed the arousing sounds into the living room. Peeking into the room, she gasped in shock. "O…Orihime? What are you girls doing?"

In the middle of the room were Orihime and her friends, all naked. The four girls were all gathered around Orihime, pleasing their new mistress. Chizuru was on her front, licking Orihime's sweet honeypot. Michiru and Mahana were both nipping and sucking on their mistress's luscious breasts, large vibrators shoved into their holes. Tatsuki was beside her, her tongue entwined with Orihime's. Breaking the kiss, Orihime reached down and thrusted the vibrators into the brunettes' holes, making them moan into her breasts. "Ohhh! That feels so good! That's right, please your mistress!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rangiku standing in the hallway, almost drooling at the hot orgy in front of her. "Hello Rangiku. Wanna join us? I know how much you've always wanted to get your hands onto my beautiful body."

Rangiku stepped into the living room, her lower half dripping wet as she walked toward them. She looked into Orihime's eyes and felt herself being pulled to her. She stopped herself as she walked past the couch. "Wait… no… this isn't right… you're too innocent to be doing this…"

Orihime chuckled. She shoved her thralls off of her. "Girls, why don't you play with each other while I play with Rangiku?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Rangiku watched in awe as her friends went at each other. Tatsuki pushed Mahana to the ground, gripping the vibrator still buzzing inside her; Mahana writhed and quivered in pleasure as Tatsuki leaned down and licked her clit. Chizuru pulled Michiru onto her lap. Pulling out her vibrator, Chizuru pushed it between their grinding pussies. Rangiku watched, feeling horny as she took in the sight. Orihime saw the lust in her eyes and smiled. "Don't be afraid. Come join us, Rangiku." Rangiku looked into Orihime's eyes and felt her reservations melt away. Orihime pulled her close, her lips inching towards hers. "Join me…."

Rangiku's body went cold as Orihime's lips touched hers. ' _What's going on? I…I feel so weak…Orihime…Orihime, don't stop!'_ Orihime devoured her friend's soul, finding it invigorating as she sucked it out of Rangiku. Remembering Tsukuyomi's warning about leaving her an empty husk, Orihime ceased her feasting then slipped her own essence inside her. Feeling the sensation blossom inside her, Rangiku undid her pink sash, letting Orihime tug off her _shihakusho and hakama_. Orihime's eyes gazed upon her friend's magnificent body; her bouncy G-cup breasts, her perfectly smooth and toned thighs, her groomed pussy. "Orihime…" she cooed as Orihime pulled her into another lust-filled kiss.

' _Not yet, Orihime. Her will is quite strong, this one. It's time to show your friends your little secret….'_ Pushing Rangiku down onto the couch, Orihime spread her legs in front of her and struck an exotic pose. "You like, Rangiku?" The strawberry blonde, who was almost drooling at this point, nodded. "Just wait, we haven't even gotten to the best part!" She smiled as she shed her human form and revealed her new demonic body.

All but Chizuru, who already knew of her mistress's true form, gawked and gazed as Orihime transformed into a beautiful red succubus. Rangiku, feeling the dark presence in Orihime's spiritual pressure, shot up and ran for her sword. "NO!" she shouted. "You aren't Orihime! You're a monster!" Orihime was faster, grabbing the lieutenant and slamming her against the wall harshly. The red demon pressed her body against Rangiku's, her breasts mashing against the strawberry blonde's and her knee between her legs.

"Now that's rude, Rangiku. It's still your old friend Orihime in here." Orihime grabbed Rangiku's chin and made her look at her face. "Now, why don't you look into my eyes…."

Against her better judgement Rangiku's light blue eyes stared into Orihime's. Orihime's dark essence that was lying inside her body blossomed, eroding her will and thoughts. Her jaw widened and a stream of pink energy exited her mouth and traveled into Orihime's. A long devilish tongue licked her lips as her will was devoured by rampant lust. "Orihime…" Rangiku moaned. Her hands wrapped around the succubus's waist and cupped her soft red ass.

"That's better, now then. Since I'm going to make you mine, I might as well show my girls my new trick." With the spirit energy of a Soul Reaper fueling her, Orihime focused her dark energy into her lower half, her clit shining with a red, sensual light. The others stopped their passionate lovemaking and stared. Rangiku stared down, drooling this time, as a large 10 inch cock rested between her legs. Sitting down on the couch Orihime stroked her hard manhood with glee. ' _Oooh, it's so hard and hot!'_ Orihime thought as she stroked it. "Rangiku. Come over and worship your mistress's cock!" she ordered her new thrall.

Rangiku did not hesitate to get on all fours and crawl like a sultry slut all the way over to her new mistress. Reaching her, Rangiku cupped her massive rack and slid the hard shaft between her huge tits. Squeezing them tightly, Rangiku moved them up and down her massive prick, making Orihime smile as her friend gave her a titfuck. "The tip's feeling a little left out, Rangiku. Why don't you worship it with your tongue?" Rangiku wrapped her mouth around the tip and lapped the red tip with her tongue. ' _It's so hot! It feels like my mouths gonna catch on fire!'_ Orihime laid her head back and moaned lewdly at the feel of her friend's hot mouth sucking and licking her. Her long tongue stuck out as she sucked in air. ' _Careful, Orihime,'_ Tsukuyomi warned. ' _You aren't used to having a male's cock, so your stamina isn't that high.'_

Understanding what her demonic mentor was getting at, Orihime sat up. "Stop, Rangiku." The strawberry blonde took her mouth off her Orihime's tip and removed her pillowy breasts from the hot rod. Orihime lay back and stroked herself, grinning down at Rangiku. "Come up here and ride your mistress!" The lieutenant crawled up to her. Orihime spun her around to face the others, who were watching them intently as they fondled and fingered each other. "I want them to watch as I destroy your pussy!" Orihime whispered into her ear.

Orihime pushed the tip against her dripping folds, enjoying the nice feel of her cock being lubed up. Spreading Rangiku's legs wide, Orihime roughly pushed her large cock deep inside her. Rangiku's eyes widened as she felt her womanhood stretch by the large cock. "Ohhhh! So big, Orihime!" she moaned. Orihime thrusted deep inside her, making Rangiku's breasts jiggle with every bounce. Rangiku's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bounced on the red cock. "Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuck! You're so hot Orihime!" she screamed. "It's like my pussy's melting!" Orihime chuckled as she reached around, gripping her bouncing breasts. Peaking around Rangiku's shoulder, she saw the other girls in a frenzy. Watching their mistress fuck the bombshell Rangiku turned them on even more. The looks they were giving her made her grin wider. Wrapping her arms around Rangiku's waist, she pounded her cock into her harder.

Rangiku's pussy tightened around Orihime's demonic cock, making her grit her teeth as she felt something rush to the tip. ' _Um… Tsukuyomi? I just had a thought: can I get Rangiku pregnant if I come inside her?'_ Orihime mentally asked.

' _Not quite. You can't spawn children, but filling her with demonic semen ties her to you even more than slipping your spirit essence into her body. Let it out, Orihime. Claim her as your own!'_ Tsukuyomi whispered into her mind.

"You want your mistress's cum, Rangiku?" Orihime whispered into the woman's ear.

"Yes! Please cum inside me! I want it so bad, Orihime!"

Orihime reached around and squeezed her hard nipples. "Not until you address me by my proper title. Now: Who am I, Rangiku? And who are you?"

Rangiku could feel the hot bubbling sensation inside start to overflow. Throwing her head back she screamed "YOU'RE MY MISTRESS! I'M YOUR FAITHFUL SLUT! PLEASE CUM INSIDE YOUR SLUT, MISTRESS!"

Not needing a better reason, the red succubus felt Rangiku's pussy squeeze her cock as the strawberry blonde came around her cock. "Ohhh! Here it cums!" Orihime shouted as she felt something hot begin to flow through her cock. "Take it all, Rangiku!"

Rangiku felt blissful ecstasy as she her womb flooded with Orihime's sperm. It was so hot Rangiku thought her innards were scalded. "So hot… my womb's on fire..." she moaned. An odd sensation filled her as the tainted cum settled inside her. Rangiku felt her spiritual pressure shift, becoming darker and more savage than before. Marking her as one of Orihime's harem, on her stomach appeared a black heart with demonic bat wings.

Pulling out of Rangiku, Orihime moaned as she felt her cock disappear with a flash of red light. The red demon got off the couch and lay down on the floor. Her girls eagerly snuggled up to her, wanting to enjoy the closeness of their mistress. "Such good girl's." Orihime ran a hand through Tatsuki's and Rangiku's sweaty locks as she felt her body cool down.

' _Very impressive!'_ Tsukuyomi praised. ' _You're a natural at bending others to your will. But Rangiku's just one woman and a lieutenant at that. We'll need somebody who's at captain strength to help shield us. Do you know of any captain who could fall prey to your charms?'_

Orihime smiled as at the question. " _I know several, actually. But first, let's work on building up my stamina, shall we?"_ Looking down at her harem, she lifted up Tatsuki's head and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmh, girls. The night's still young. Let's have us some more fun!"

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter 4

 **A.N.: Dragon King Azi Dahaka, to answer your question this is gonna be a multi-harem. It's just easier to start off with women to start the harem. And as to Ichigo being a transcendent being… yeeeeah, not dealing with that. The Ichigo that I normally write with is just Substitute with Hollow in him; I generally don't like acknowledging all the developments the Quincy arc made due to my baneful displeasure at it. Shadespace, yes Ichigo will be in here at the end, but as stated in the previous chapters, Orihime has to work her way up to him. Hsuan, thanks for the…er…** _ **vivid**_ **description of Yamamoto's punishment, but rest assured, I've already decided what's gonna happen to him. Spoiler: It ain't gonna be pretty.**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Squad 10 Captain's Office**

Hitsugaya paced around the office, waiting. "Rangiku, where are you! You should've been back by now!" The childish captain was starting to get worried. His lieutenant should've came back the previous night when she finished helping Ichigo out, but so far the woman hadn't shown or sent word. "Especially after the Head-Captain ordered all captains and lieutenants to return as quickly as possible…."

When the door opened he held his breath and turned. In walked Rangiku with Orihime in tow. "Rangiku! Where on earth have you been? You were supposed to report back last night!" He turned to look at Orihime. "Why did you bring Orihime with you?" Even as he spoke he felt something was off about Orihime. Something about her eyes seemed to almost pull him in….

Rangiku flashed her usual smile. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I stopped at Rangiku's for the night to make sure she was safe and sound. I heard that there was something wrong so I came back as quick as I could. Orihime wanted to visit Rukia so I brought her along."

Hitsugaya looked over at the human for a moment. ' _She looks so beautiful…'_ he absent-mindedly noted but quickly shook his head. Now was not the time for that sort of thought. "Rangiku, I'm needed at the Head-Captain's. He's called for an urgent meeting among the captains. Now that you're here I need to report in. Wait here for me until I return."

Hitsugaya turned to leave but was stopped by Orihime as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Toshiro. It's been so long since we've seen each other, why don't we spend a little time together!"

The small captain gasped as Orihime drew him into her bosom. As much as he knew his duty he was finding it hard to tear himself away from her embrace. "Orihime, let go…" he faintly said. "I… have to go to the meeting…." He looked over to the door and then looked into Orihime's eyes. He couldn't turn away from her. "Orihime, stop…" he weakly said. Orihime ran a hand through his snow-white hair and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead. Toshiro closed his eyes and embraced Orihime, laying his head on her pillowy breasts.

"Please… stay with us…"

 **Head-Captain's Office  
Yamamoto POV**

The Head-Captain watched as all of the remaining captains assembled before him. He noted that only eight of the remaining nine captains were before him. "Where's Captain Hitsugaya? My order was for ALL captains to be present!"

Kyoraku stepped forward. "His lieutenant has not reported back yet, so he must be waiting on her." The man raised his straw hat to look at Yamamoto more closely. It'd been a while since he'd seen his mentor this wound up. "What's all this about, Yama?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well. Captain Kyoraku, inform Captain Hitsugaya everything that I'm about to say to him with all haste." He turned to the other captains and looked each of them in the eye. He skipped Unohana since he had the slight feeling that she was giving him a glance that said "I told you so!"

"Listen well, Captains. A terrible evil has been awakened in Karakura Town. One which I'd hoped would never be released again." Yamamoto paused for a second before continuing, his eyes closed in reflection. "1000 years ago, not long after the 13 Court Guard Squads was first formed, a woman by the name of Tsukuyomi attempted to find a way to control hollows in an attempt to end their rampage once and for all.

She infused herself with the hollow essence of instinct and desire. One could call it the first attempt at Hollowfication. However, instead of being able to control hollows, she transformed into a completely different form of being, one that could gain control of a man's mind by inflaming their lust. She'd transformed into a demon of wanton lust and desire.

A succubus."

All of the captains looked alarm, though Kurotsuchi looked more intrigued than disturbed. Captain Kuchiki stepped forward. "Head-Captain, how were you able to seal the demon away? And how was it that she was able to be released?"

"By the time we'd realized what she'd turned into she'd turned hundreds of our men into her thralls. Along with Captain Unohana and another captain who's now a part of the Royal Guard, I was able to seal her away with our knowledge of Kido seals, though at the cost of countless lives as she threw our own men at us in an attempt to stop us. Sadly, over the millennium the seals around her encasement deteriorated, though how she was released from her final seal eludes me."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. There was something that the Head-Captain seemed to be avoiding. "Why wasn't the demon killed? Surely with your abilities you could've slain her."

Yamamoto's hesitance made Kyoraku and Ukitake worried. "At the time that Tsukuyomi became the succubus… she was the third seat of Squad 1, as well as… my lover."

All of the captains looked at the man shocked. No wonder he wasn't in a good mood to talk about it. Personal thoughts aside, Captain Komamura stepped forward. "Head-Captain, what can this creature do? And how do we slay such a creature?"

Yamamoto thought about it for a moment. "For starters her presence draws a person in, and it doesn't matter if it is a male or female. She absorbs spirit energy from her victims and should she choose to she can either impart a tiny fragment of her own into them to make them her thralls or to completely suck out every last drop of their soul and leave them as a lifeless husk. With every thrall she creates she grows stronger as she absorbs their energy. Another ability she has is that she can hide inside another woman's soul and to transform them into a succubus like her if her true form has been exposed, getting stronger as the fledgling does; I believe she's already done this to avoid our sensing ability since Captain Kurotsuchi was unable to find any trace of her where she was sealed. As for how she can be slain…

If she can bleed, she can die. And to make sure that her power is completely extinguished any fledgling that she's created must die too."

Yamamoto looked around at each of the captains. "A warning to you all, this creature is a master at manipulation. She will play on all of your weaknesses in order to enthrall you. Only Captain-class Soul Reapers should confront her if she's located. Anyone with a less fortified mind will surely succumb to her advances. You will all be on the alert and remain here until she has been located in the World of the Living. Dismissed!"

As the other captains left, only Captain Unohana remained standing where she was. Yamamoto sighed. "If you are going to say that you were right, you can spare us both the lecture, Captain Unohana."

The woman shook her head. "As you wish, Head-Captain. Simply answer me this," her eyes narrowed sharply, "This time, can you do what needs to be done?"

The Head-Captain turned and looked out to the view of the Seireitei. "We'll see when the time comes…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 10 Captain's Office  
Orihime POV**

"Oh yes! Good boy!" Orihime shrieked. Both she and the small captain were on the couch naked, Toshiro on top of the girl as the pounded away at the orangette. She was actually surprised at the size of Toshiro's manhood; it was quite large for somebody of his small size. Rangiku sat on a nearby chair, equally naked and fondling herself as she watched her captain fuck her mistress. Toshiro's face was strained, as if the warm tightness of Orihime's cunt was too much for him to bear. Leaning forward, Orihime helped herself to another stream of Toshiro's white soul, drinking it the cold-tasting energy as it flowed from Toshiro's mouth. ' _Wow! That was too easy! Am I getting that good at this?'_ Orihime wondered as the boy nibbled on her soft breasts.

Tsukuyomi answered. ' _Well, you are getting stronger, my daughter, but the truth of the matter is that for all his power he's just a boy, and boys are easily more tempted. Still, enjoy your prize, my daughter.'_

Orihime arched her back as Toshiro rubbed against her G-spot in all the right ways. "Oh! Ohhhhh!" She moaned as she came. Her arms grabbed Toshiro's head and pulled him until he was pressed against her bare breasts. Threading her fingers through his white hair she whispered into his ear. "That's it, Toshiro. Cum for your mistress!"

Toshiro lost all sense of control. His mind, unable to handle the intense feel of Orihime's body, crumpled against Orihime's mental control. As he squeezed his emerald eyes shut, he unloaded his cock into Orihime's awaiting pussy. He sighed heavenly as he unloaded inside her, a black tattoo of a heart with bat-wings appearing on his stomach. ' _Hmm, I'll have to try to change that, though it does look cute on him.'_ Orihime mused.

' _Agreed,'_ Tsukuyomi chimed mentally.

Not used to the intense pleasure of sex, Toshiro passed out on top of her. Rangiku, who'd been watching them like it was a porno, chuckled at the sight. "Awww! He's all tuckered out!"

Orihime giggled at the sleeping child on top of her. She groaned as she pried herself away from him, feeling his softening cock slip from her dripping pussy. As she materialized her clothes at will she felt the hot heat of Toshiro's semen inside her and mentally asked Tsukuyomi ' _Um… Tsukuyomi? Can a succubus get pregnant even when I'm in my human form?'_

 _'Not at all. My presence guards you from conception so you've nothing to fear, Orihime. You don't have to worry about pregnancy as long as I'm with you.'_ Orihime could swear that even though she couldn't see Tsukuyomi, she could practically hear the grin on her face. ' _Better for you. A womb full of sperm is a woman's greatest pleasure after all.'_ Remembering when she lost her virginity and how good it felt as Tsukuyomi filled her pussy until it leaked, Orihime nodded in agreement.

Turning to her thrall, Orihime instructed "Make sure he gets dressed and cleaned up. If the captains found anything to be suspicious, we'd both be in trouble."

Rangiku nodded. "As you wish, mistress. But what will you be doing?"

Orihime grinned an uncharacteristic grin. "I've decided to go pay a visit to someone. A captain whose done something terribly unforgivable."

Rangiku's eyes widened. She'd never heard her mistress sound this cold, even when she was dominating her in the bedroom. "Who?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. It's time I made him pay for hurting Ichigo and Rukia…."

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter 5  
OrihimeXByakuya

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! OOC Orihime! Dub-Con!**

 _ **One Hour Later….  
**_ **Byakuya's Office  
Orihime POV**

Orihime walked into the Squad 6 captain's office, feeling peachy. Looking around, she saw that Renji and the other lesser members of Squad 6 were not present. ' _Perfect…'_ "Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki!"

Byakuya, who'd been staring out the window, turned to see his visitor. "Good afternoon, Orihime. Rukia isn't here," he said, figuring she was looking for her sister. "You should see Captain Ukitake if you're trying to find her.

"Oh no, I'm not here for Rukia." ' _Not yet anyway….'_ She walked over to Captain Kuchiki and stood next to him. "I came to ask you something."

Byakuya stared at the girl. He couldn't place it but there was something different about the girl; like her very presence inflamed that suppressed part of him that felt desire. "Ask me about what?"

"Why's everybody so tense? I can almost feel the tension and Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't tell me." ' _Then again, he WAS busy pounding my pussy….'_

Byakuya thought about it and decided to tell her. If what the Head-Captain said was true then everyone was at risk of falling for the demon. And the bright, innocent Orihime would be even more vulnerable than most. "Something has awakened near your town. A succubus. It appears that it's hidden itself inside somebody and now everyone's on edge since we don't know what her motives are or what she has planned.

Tsukuyomi's voice slithered into Orihime's ear. " _Not yet, they don't. Heheheheheheh…."_ Orihime looked at the man. "What will you do when you find her? Kill her?"

Byakuya's nod made Orihime feel a little bit afraid, knowing what this man did to Ichigo and what he intended to do to her. "Yes," he said as he turned to face her. "This demon won't stop unless she's ensnared everyone. She has to be stopped," the dutiful man said.

Orihime frowned, making Byakuya's defenses crack. "But that's so cold! You don't know anything about her, but you're still ready to kill?"

Byakuya's rationale was starting to tell him that something was off. "It must be done," he simply said.

Orihime's hand settled on his shoulder, her face looking sad. It would've reduced a normal man to tears and beg for forgiveness but Byakuya stood his ground. "That's not right, Byakuya. You should just stay here… stay here with me…."

Her face leaned in close, her lips just a few inches from Byakuya's. However, this time she was in for a surprise when Byakuya shoved her away. Hitting the floor, she looked up and saw that she was looking down the pointy end of Senbonzakura. Byakuya's face was filled with both confusion and determination. "It seems I was mistaken. You aren't in any danger; you _ARE_ the danger!"

' _…Uh oh….'_ Orihime started to panic. ' _Tsukuyomi! What do I do? He's gonna kill me!"_

 _"Orihime, do exactly as I say and without pause..."_ The succubus instructed her on what to say and what to do. She already had everything she needed to know about the captain from looking at Orihime's memories.

Looking up at Byakuya, Orihime started to cry. "You're going to kill me?"

Byakuya was not moved by the girl's tears. "That won't work on me, Orihime. Your demon tricks won't save you. I'm sorry, but for the sake of the Soul Society, I will do what I must."

"You're going to kill me? Just like that? Just like…" Byakuya's eyes widened when Orihime's image started to distort until… "Just like you swore to do to Rukia?"

Byakuya scowled as Orihime sat there in his sister's image. "Trying to use more cheap tricks?" he said, not buying the illusion.

Orihime/Rukia scowled. "No. Proving a point. You're so heartless; you'll kill anything you feel like when it suits you. You knew that Rukia was innocent, yet you still stood aside to let her die. You even tried to kill Renji and Ichigo for doing the right thing." Orihime/Rukia stood up and crossed her arms, inwardly smiling at the small bit of hesitation in Byakuya's eyes. "So go ahead. Kill me. What does it matter if a little girl dies, so long as Byakuya Kuchiki can retain his pride."

That last sentence caused the stoic man to waver, his sword dipping a few inches as his mind started to wrap itself around her words. But after a few moments the fire lit back in his eyes. "This isn't about my pride. This is about the Soul Society, and what you and Tsukuyomi plan to do with it." His eyes narrowed as he prepared to do what he had to. ' _I've no choice…'_ he told himself. ' _Ichigo and Rukia would never have the heart to do it….'_

But he thought of the one thing he shouldn't have: Rukia. Suddenly his mind filled with memories of his dear sister and suddenly the thought of slaying a girl who was concealed in her image was getting harder to do.

Orihime/Rukia's eyes began to cry as she pleaded with him. "Byakuya…." Her eyes filled with pain, her lip trembling as Byakuya held her life in her hands.

Again, Byakuya wavered. The image of his crying sister shook the man no matter how hard he tried to resist. Senbonzakura soon dropped as his willpower started to fade. "I…I can't…."

" _Got him."_

Orihime could hear the smirk on Tsukuyomi's lips and smiled. "You're such a noble big brother. You're just like my Sora…." Byakuya's eyes widened from pity to horror as the image of Rukia faded, revealing a demonic Orihime. "So why don't I make you my new big brother…."

"Scatte-"

Orihime, with unnatural agility and speed, leapt over to Byakuya and knocked his sword out of his hand. "Now, that's not very nice…" she taunted as she grabbed Byakuya by his scarf and shoved him onto his desk. Hopping on top of the man, Orihime licked the man's cheek with her devilishly long tongue. "I've wanted to make you pay for what you did to Ichigo for a long time, Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya became overcome by fear (A.N.: Wow, and suddenly I feel like a copycat….) as he saw pure venom in Orihime's eyes. "And this isn't from Tsukuyomi. This is me: Orihime Inoue."

Her claws dug into the captain's shoulder, making him cry out in pain and giving Orihime an opening. Sealing his lips with hers, the succubus began to suck out Byakuya's spirit energy. As Orihime pulled away Byakuya, a white stream of spirit energy leaving his body, Orihime tore off her clothes before turning her attention to him.

"Now then, for once in your life you're going to get a lesson in humility…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 4: Unohana's Quarters**

Unohana's eyes rose when she felt a spike in spirit energy. It was brief but one she hadn't felt in so many years: Tsukuyomi. "She's here!"

Sitting down, she thought about the situation carefully. "Ok…if she's here, that means that she managed to slip in through our defenses in the past twenty-four hours. Which means that she's using somebody as a vessel for her soul…" her eyes narrowed as she continued that train of thought. "And the only person who came from Karakura Town was Lieutenant Matsumoto." She remembered that the lieutenant was late in getting here when they were all being briefed about the succubus, so it was more than likely that she was behind Tsukuyomi getting into the Seireitei.

Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window. "Wait, Lieutenant Matsumoto may have brought her here, perhaps unintentionally, but she couldn't have broken through the seal we placed on her. She's not that strong to be able to perform something like that…." Closing her eyes she then began to think about how the seals might have broken. Granted the superficial ones may have faded from the passing centuries, but the final one, the black pyramid she was encased in, was not one that would've been easily broken even if its seal had weakened. "The only people capable of breaking such a seal in the World of the Living are…Ichigo Kurosaki...Yorucihi Shihoin…and Kisuke Urahara. But none of them are here."

It was then that she remembered what one of her men had told her when Rangiku reported in; that she didn't come back to the Seireitei alone….

"Orihime! She's the vessel!"

It all made sense to Unohana. Orihime's powers of rejection would indeed have the power of destroying Tsukuyomi's tomb. And Orihime was so innocent and sweet that it would've been child's play to seduce the girl into becoming a succubus. "If she's under Tsukuyomi's influence, then that means Tsukuyomi is planning on getting revenge on the Head-Captain through her. Which means she's going to pick off the captains and turn them into her thralls before making her move," Unohana hypothesized. "Soi-Fon and Kurotsuchi would be difficult for her to seduce but Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Ukitake would be easy targets!"

She stood up and grabbed her zanpakuto, deciding to end this once and for all. But as she neared the door she paused. "Wait, how exactly am I supposed to finish her?" she thought perplexed. It was everything she could do to seal her away last time and now she would be facing her alone. "I'll have to tell the Head-Captain, if she hasn't gotten to him already. And if I'm to have any chance of saving Orihime from her, I'm going to need help…."

 **Ichigo's House**

 _RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Ichigo picked up his cellphone and hit the answer button. The phone was the Soul Reaper type which let him talk to his friends after he got his powers back; a gift from Rukia. "Hello?"

" _Ichigo? This is Captain Unohana."_

The substitute blinked. "Captain Unohana?" He was confused. This was the first time she'd ever called him before. Every other time it was Rukia or Renji. "What is it? Has something happened?" He knew if she of all people was calling him it was serious. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"

" _I'm afraid not. How fast can you get to the Soul Society? I need you to come here immediately. It's urgent."_

"I can get there in a few. What's this about?"

" _I'll explain when you get here. When you get to the Seireitei, don't stop for anything. Head straight to Squad Four and come straight to my quarters. That's an order."_

Ichigo gulped, knowing that if the woman said a command he had no choice but to do it, lest he suffer the consequences. And those were some painful consequences…." I'll head there now."

" _Good. I'll see you when you get here."_

Hanging up the phone, Ichigo immediately grabbed his combat passed and popped out of his body. Putting Kon into his body, Ichigo opened up the window. "I'm heading for the Soul Society, Kon. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!" he ordered.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Kon asked in confusion.

"I wish I knew…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Byakuya's Office**

"Ah! YES! YEESSSS!" Orihime shrieked as she bounced on Byakuya's cock, the two taking Orihime's subjugation of Byakuya onto the floor. The man had already been enthralled and branded by Orihime, a slave to her. However, although she had every intention of leaving Byakuya an empty husk, devoid of any life energy, Tsukuyomi had managed to reign in her dark vendetta. " _Not now, Orihime,_ " the evil woman whispered into her mind. " _We'll need all the help we can get when we deal with the Head-Captain…."_

Orihime decided to relent, opting to just have her way with the man. It occurred to her that Ichigo might find the fact that she'd been with so many people to be distasteful but again, Tsukuyomi had assuaged her fears that Ichigo might think she was a slut. " _Better for you to have expereicne so you can drive him wild…."_

Byakuya gave a low moan, his body weak from Orihime absorbing so much of his spirit energy, before Orihime felt her womanhood fill with burning hot spunk. "Ohhhhh…" she cooed, her tail swishing back and forth happily. Getting off of Byakuya, Orihime looked down at the man with contemptuous eyes. "When I'm done helping Tsukuyomi, I'm gonna make you crawl to Ichigo and Rukia and make you beg them for forgiveness. Understand?" she demanded with blatant contempt. All of her deep-seated negative emotions had been brought to the surface of her mind and it was only Tsukuyomi's insistence that kept her from killing Byakuya.

The man gave a slow nod, exhausted from Orihime's rough riding. As Orihime reached for her clothes she turned back to the man. "Get dressed and wait here. I'll call for you when I have need of you."

Byakuya pulled himself up off the floor. "Yes…Mistress…" he groaned.

Orihime walked out of Byakuya's office with a smirk on her face. "Another one down…."

Tsukuyomi's voice slithered into her mind. " _Yes…my vengeance is almost complete..."_

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Thirty minues later….  
**_ **Unohana's quarters**

Hearing knocking at the door, Unohana leapt to her feet, the worry evident on her face. Opening the door, she was pleased to see Ichigo Kurosaki in the doorway. Ichigo saw the distressed look on Unohana's face and knew that something was wrong immediately. "Ichigo, inside," Unohana ordered. Ichigo walked in and Unohana closed the door behind him.

Turning around, Ichigo spoke his mind, confusion written all over his face. "Captain Unohana, what is going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Unohana said. "Something is very, very wrong. We're all in danger. And though it pains me to tell you, the one who is in the most danger is Orihime."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Orihime? She's in danger? How?!"

"Time is of the essence but I will try to keep it short." As Ichigo sat down in a chair, Unohana leaned against the wall and began her tale….

"One thousand years ago, the Third-Seat of Squad One had a theory of harnessing powers from hollows. It was the precursor to the Hollowfication that Kisuke Urahara and Souske Aizen perfected. I'll spare you the details but as a result of her foolish experiments she became a creature unlike anything we've encountered to this date. She became something that wasn't Hollow or Soul Reaper."

"What did she become?" Ichigo asked.

"In plain terms: A Succubus. She became a demon of lust and depravity. She quickly used her newfound powers to bewitch hundreds of our fellow squadmembers and turned on us. It was a horrendous battle," Unohana recollected with sad eyes, "While most of the captains dealt with our men, myself, Head-Captain Yamamaoto and a captain who is no longer with us fought the Succubus, whose name was Mai Origashi. After she became the demon she went by the name Tsukuyomi. The three of us sealed her away inside a powerful black pyramid seal. Afterwards we buried Tsukuyomi's tomb in what is now Karakura Town."

Ichigo crossed his arms, already understanding where she was going. "Let me guess, she broke free?"

"Not exactly," Unohana said hesitantly, not sure if she should tell Ichigo everything. "I believe that Orihime released her."

"What?" Ichigo gaped. "She freed her? Why?!"

"I can only guess that it was Orihime. The only people who could do such a thing are you, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. They would have saw the Kidô seals on the pyramid and knew not to touch it and the fact that you haven't tried to seduce me by now rules you out as the culprit." Seeing Ichigo's distressed face, Unohana calmly added to her hypothesis, "It is very likely that Orihime was tricked by Tsukuyomi into freeing her. Tsukuyomi is very crafty, Ichigo. Tell me, have you seen any changes in Orihime during the past few days?"

Ichigo thought aobut it and nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't seemed like herself lately," he admitted, remembering how uncomfortable he was when he saw Orihime flirting with one of the guys at his school. "Is it Tsukuyomi's doing?"

"Yes. Tsukuyomi has the ability to infiltrate someone and hide inside their soul. It's like a pseudo-possession. In all likelihood, Orihime has become a Succubus as well now."

Ichigo paled, not liking where this was going. "What's going to happen to her? And more importantly, how do we stop her? Is Orihime in any danger?"

"Tsukuyomi has been sealed for a thousand years and has lost the ability to maintain a corporeal form for a significant amount of time. That is why she is hiding inside Orihime. As Orihime becomes stronger so is she. I do not know what plans Tsukuyomi has in store for Orihime but it cannot be good. At the moment, however, I can guess what the demon is planning right now: revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Tsukuyomi most likely resents Head-Captain Yamamoto for sealing her away. Before she became what she was, they were lovers. But now she's free and I can sense that all Hell is about to break loose. She'll want revenge and her first step is to enthrall as many captains as she can before making her move." Seeing Ichigo's confusion, Unohana elaborated, "Succubi have the ability to brainwash others," she simply said. She didn't want to tell Ichigo exactly how Orihime has been enthralling others, not sure if he could the news that Orihime has been very promiscuous. "The point I'm getting at is this: we need to act now, before it's too late."

"But shouldn't we tell the others?" Ichigo asked.

"I've already alerted the Head-Captain but by now Orihime has enthralled several of the captains. Soi-Fon, Kensei, Shinji and Kenpachi are in the World of the Living looking for Tsukuyomi but the remaining captains are fair game."

"I see," Ichigo got up and stared at her intently. "What's the plan? How are we going to save Orihime? How do we get Tsukuyomi out of her?"

"I don't know…" Unohana shook her head, "All those who were possessed by Tsukuyomi in the past we were forced to kill even when she separated from them, having become Succubi themselves. But there is a weakness: while she remains fixed to Orihime Tsukuyomi is vulnerable. If we can drag her out by force, we can kill her. Once Tsukuyomi is dead, all traces of her evil will disappear and Orihime should return to normal."

"Okay. I understand," Ichigo said, his heart feeling fear for Orihime. "So what are we going to do?"

Unohana was silent for a moment before walking over to her desk. On it was a small rectangular box. Opening it, Unohana pulled out an item and sighed. "I hesitate to do this. But desperate times call for desperate measures and we have no other options." Turning back to Ichigo, she walked over to him and handed him a key. "Take this and listen very carefully to me. Beneath Squad One is the underground prison. I have already alerted the men posted there to let you through. Go there and take the lift to the lowest level. This key will allow you access."

"Prison?" Ichigo looked at Unohana with more confusion. "What for?"

Unohana explained, "The lowest level of the prison is called Muken. That level only has one prisoner. Take these," she handed him several smaller keys, "And they'll allow you to speak with him. If anyone knows how to combat Tsukuyomi, it will be him."

"Okay," Ichigo pocketed the keys. "But who is he?"

"You'll know when you see him." Unohana reached for her zanpakuto and shouldered it. "As for me, I will go to the Head-Captain and assist him when Tsukuyomi and Orihime make their move. If we're lucky, Orihime will not have enthralled that many people and we can force Tsukuyomi out of her."

She had another reason for sending Ichigo into Muken. She was aware of Orihime's infatuation with Ichigo and felt the need to distance the two out of fear that if Ichigo became enthralled by her things would go from bad to worse.

"Alright. I'll see this guy, get what info I need, and come help you," Ichigo promised.

"Good. Now let's go. We haven't much time." Ichigo followed Unohana as they hurried out of the room.

Ichigo followed Unohana all the way to Squad One. Reaching a fork in the hallway, Unohana pointed to the path on the right. "Through there, Ichigo," Unohana instructed. "Good luck, Ichigo. And don't worry," she said and put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise I will do everything in my power to help Orihime."

Ichigo nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Unohana. I won't try to take long." Walking away from Unohana, Ichigo hurried down the hallway and saw two Soul Reapers standing in front of a lift. The men let him through and Ichigo entered the lift. Looking at the side, Ichigo saw numbers next to keyholes. Seeing the bottom hole, the one numbered eight, Ichigo pulled out the large key and slid it into the hole, turning it. The lift turned on and descended into the depths. As Ichigo passed from one level to another, Ichigo wondered just how deep the level was. Finally he landed at level eight and the doors opened, revealing the prison before him.

Ichigo saw how black it was, barely able to see in front of him. "Hello?" he called out. Grabbing a torch near the entrance, Ichigo walked into the huge level and looked around. "Where is he?" he wondered until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw it.

A figure, wrapped entirely in black by dark seals, was entombed in the middle of the chamber. Ichigo saw in front of him were holes, each designated to a particular seal. Ichigo pulled out the two remaining keys he had and looked down, seeing the lock for the seals that were designated for the prisoner's mouth and eye. "Okay, here goes," he murmured as he put the keys into the locks and turned them.

It was then that Ichigo looked up and realized something horrible. The man was completely encased in seals except for the top of his head. And Ichigo recognized that dark hair anywhere.

" _You'll know when you see him,_ " Unohana had told him. And indeed, Ichigo did know who it was in an instant.

As the seals covering his eye and mouth slipped away, Souske Aizen smiled when the first thing he saw was Ichigo's stunned face. "Hello, Ichigo. I didn't know I had a visitor."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad One; Head-Captain's Office**

Unohana hurried into the room, closing the door behind her. She was relieved to see the Head-Captain alright, with his lieutenant, Sasakibe, at his side. "Head-Captain!"

The elder man was looking out on his balcony, surveying the Seireitei. His eyes showed weariness that she had never seen before despite all his years of life. "Captain Unohana, how was your mission?"

"I've sent Ichigo Kurosaki down to Muken to gain information from Souske Aizen. The advantage is twofold since it puts him out of Tsukuyomi's reach."

Gripping his cane, Yamamoto continued to stare out at his world, wondering if he let his emotions a thousand years ago doom it to ruin; all at the hands of the woman he once loved. "One must wonder why she did not ensnare him first. It would've been obvious considering the girl's infatuation with the boy."

Unohana nodded. "My thoughts are that Ichigo is perhaps the one person whom Tsukuyomi doesn't want to contend with. His inner demon makes him her antithesis."

"Indeed. But at the moment, he is the least of our worries." He heard footsteps and turned around, unsealing the sword inside his cane. "They are coming." Both Unohana and Chojirou drew swords as well, knowing full well that their comrades had been brainwashed.

"Head-Captain?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana?"

When they heard the door knocked down she turned to her friend. "I told you so."

As the door was knocked off its hinges, a single person strolled into the room, flanked by the enthralled captains and lieutenants. She wore a typical high school uniform but her features were anything but human. Orihime's skin was cherry red and she had horns poking out along with a tail and wings.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto," the Succubus addressed. "I've someone who'd like to talk to you."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Muken**

"YOU!" Ichigo shouted, taking a step back when he saw the face of Souske Aizen, the man who was literally the cause of all his problems. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ichigo," the man calmly said. "This _is_ a prison, after all." He opened his mouth to say something else, only to stop when they felt a massive rumbling from up above. "Hmmm…it would seem that our dear Tsukuyomi has made her move." He looked down and stared at Ichigo with his remaining eye. "I do wonder what she plans to do with Orihime once she's finished."

Ichigo stared at the man confused. "Wait, how do you know all of this? You've been stuck down here this whole time!"

"As to how I know it's Tsukuyomi," the man explained with a smirk, "It was her research that led me to my development of Hollowfication. I would know her spiritual pressure's signature anywhere. As to how I know Orihime Inoue is the one who she possessed," his face shifted to a mask of amusement, "Process of elimination. If it was Rukia Kuchiki she took over, it would be Renji Abarai standing here. If it were Momo or Rangiku then Captain Hitsugaya would be here. How I know it's her is not important, Ichigo."

"Wait, you said she's possessed?" Ichigo asked. "So…she's not in control of her actions?" he asked, hopeful that whatever it was that Orihime had done it wasn't her fault.

"Yes and no, Ichigo," Aizen calmly explained, not even bothering to hide the information. "Her form of possession is corruptive, yes, but it all hinges on what Orihime wants and what inhibitions she's willing to let go to achieve her goal."

Ichigo knew he couldn't waste any more time chatting with his deadliest enemy. "Look, I don't care how she got possessed, just tell me how to get the Succubus out of her! How do I pull Tsukuyomi from Orihime?"

"And if I refuse?" Aizen asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto. "You might be immortal, but you still feel pain. You don't talk, I'll turn you into a piñata!" he threatened, sick of Aizen's games.

The bound Aizen was silent as he looked at Ichigo for a moment before smiling. "Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"Wait," Ichigo had a huge question mark over his head. "You'll talk? Just like that?"

"Well, Ichigo, it's not like I'm going anywhere, am I?"

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor…" Ichigo muttered, returning his zanpakuto onto his back. "Okay, how do I get Tsukuyomi out of Orihime? And how do I remove…whatever it is she's done to her?"

"You mean how do you reverse Orihime's demonic transformation? It's quite simple, Ichigo. And convenient, as you are the only person in the Soul Society capable of it at the moment."

"How?"

Aizen gave Ichigo a dark smile. "Understand this, Ichigo. Tsukuyomi was a woman who took one thousand Hollows and took their essences into her body. The result is what we now call a Succubus. Tell me, what is the essence of a Hollow?" he asked in retrospect.

"Um…" Ichigo looked down at his hand and remembered the words to his inner hollow. "Instinct?"

"You're half right. It is instinct…and desire." Aizen's smile grew darker as he stared at Ichigo, "Desire is the fuel that keeps Tsukuyomi latched onto Orihime's soul. Their Succubus transformations are a mock-version of Hollowfication. Tsukuyomi, at this point, could be considered as Orihime's inner hollow. So in order to force out her hollow, you mush employ the power of your own."

"So…I just have to use my mask?" Ichigo asked, not understanding what the rogue was telling him. "How do I do that?"

"A Succubus is a creature of lust, Ichigo. And there is only one way to force her out of Orihime while in a hollowfied state. By overwhelming her desire with your own. Then and only then will Tsukuyomi be removed from her. Because she's dependent on feeding off of Orihime's soul, if she is forcibly removed she will be weakened considerably. But she must be forced out involuntarily. If she manifests herself of her own she will be much stronger."

Ichigo paled when he realized what the villain was telling him. "Wait…you're not serious, are you?"

A light chuckled escaped Aizen. "You didn't expect it to be _that_ easy, did you? This is a Succubus, Ichigo. So it should go without saying how you should best her. If Tsukuyomi is slain, all traces of her powers die with her." His head tilted back as he appraised his former creation. "Does that answer your questions?"

Ichigo stared at the ground, letting the information sink in. He knew what he had to do now. But something bugged him though. He looked up at Aizen, "Why're you telling me this?" he asked, not sure if this is another of Aizen's mind games.

"It really is quite simple, Ichigo," Aizen explained. "As much as it would amuse me to see the Soul Society turned upside down, I don't enjoy letting others get their way if it's not me. Nor do I like the idea of something standing over me."

"Fine then." Ichigo turned to leave but noticed the keys still in the floor and wondered what he should do about them. As it were, Aizen couldn't do much with only his mouth and eye released but this _was_ Souske Aizen they were talking about. "I'm gonna have to reseal you," he said after coming to a decision.

"Of course," Aizen said, not surprised by his choice. "Feel free to see me again, Ichigo. It was very pleasing to chat with you."

"I don't share that sentiment," Ichigo scowled before turning the keys back and locking them. The black seals that had loosened around Aizen's neck retightened again around his mouth and eye, mummifying him along with the rest of his seal. "Goodbye, Aizen," Ichigo said before pocketing the keys. He hurried back towards the elevator and put the entry key into the ground floor, taking him back up to Squad One. As his lift neared the top, however, it suddenly stopped, the power being cut off as the building was shook. "Oh no! Orihime!" he gasped when he felt clashing spiritual pressures above him.

"What have you done?"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime the Succubus  
Chapter Eight

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Squad One; Elevator Lift**

Ichigo hammered on the control panel and tried again and again to restart the elevator. "Dammit! C'mon!" he growled in annoyance before slamming his fist against it. To make matters worse, the walls of the elevator were made of Seki-Seki rock which prevented him from simply blasting his way out of there; a precaution the Soul Society made to prevent prisoners from escaping captivity. He could feel that above him many people were fighting, including Orihime. "Orihime…" Ichigo muttered before slumping against the wall. He remembered how recently Orihime had become much bolder and flirtier at school and after hearing Aizen's explanation he quickly gathered that she had to do a lot more than flirt in order to get control over the captains.

The thought of Orihime, the most innocent and sweetest person Ichigo knew, becoming corrupted and turned into a slut was a horrifying thought for Ichigo. Contrary to popular opinion, Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew that Orihime liked him but could never work up the courage to tell her that he liked her as well. Now she was in the hands of a monster and he was trapped in this elevator. "What do I do?" he muttered as he buried his head in his hands.

" _ **…Oh for mercy's sake, WOULD YOU NUT UP ALREADY!**_ "

Ichigo's head snapped up and he gasped to see, of all people, his own Inner Hollow standing before him. He leapt to his feet and grabbed his zanpakuto. "You! What are you doing here? HOW are you even here to begin with?" he demanded.

Crossing his arms, Ogihci (Ichigo spelled backwards) merely scowled at his King. " _ **I'm your inner instinct, Ichigo. Or have you forgotten that? Whenever you become weak, I become strong. And let's be honest here: your default emotion is despair.**_ " He narrowed his eyes when Ichigo drew Zangetsu. " _ **Oh please, put that away before you poke your eye out!**_ " he demanded, the small elevator not the ideal place for a fight. " _ **You can relax, King. I ain't here to fight.**_ **"**

 **"** What do you want then?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I'm here to help.**_ " Ogihci pointed up to the ceiling. " _ **I heard your conversation with Aizen. You need me to force that demon bitch out of your friend. You don't have to worry about fighting me, Ichigo. Just get close to the girl, get her clothes off and I'll lend you my power. Trust me,**_ " his white lips formed a devious smile. " _ **Worst case scenario, you'll go out in the best way possible known to man.**_ "

Blushing from his Hollow's implications, Ichigo looked at him wearily. "Why are you so willing to help?" he asked. He was skeptical of any help that this being which had wanted to take control of his body several times before. "What are you planning to do to Orihime?"

" _ **Oh, don't worry. I'll just be giving you my power. You will be the one who breaks the bed with Orihime. As for why I'm helping…**_ " he scowled with anger, " _ **I'm not going to let that bitch ride side-saddle with you. This horse only has room for one! I'm not about to let some bimbo take control over you.**_ "

"Hey! Don't talk about Orihime like that!" Ichigo shouted into the Hollow's face. "You heard Aizen. She's not in control of herself!"

" _ **Did you just forget what he told you, Ichigo?"**_ Ogihci retorted. " _ **She's in full control over her actions. She just doesn't care anymore.**_ " Seeing the look in Ichigo's fiery eyes, the Hollow relented. " _ **Fine. Whatever. Think what you want. You're the one whose gotta deal with it anyway.**_ "

"I can't deal with anything right now." Ichigo gestured to the lift they were on. "We're stuck here. I can't get out."

" _ **You can't…but WE can.**_ " Ogihci drew his white Zangetsu blade and gestured to the ceiling. " _ **That rock can't withstand the both of us. Just make sure to jump because the lift will probably fall once we blast the ceiling.**_ "

Nodding, the boy gripped his sword. He glowed blue and Ogihci glowed red in unison. Together, they shouted their signature technique. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The roof of the elevator was destroyed and Ichigo felt the lift lurch as the cables were consequently cut by the blast. In the corner of his vision he saw his Inner Hollow disappear, the creature returning to the depths of his inner world. Before the car could drop, Ichigo leapt up and began to bound off the walls. He ascended up the shaft and hoped against hope that he wasn't too late to stop Orihime. "Captain Unohana! Head-Captain! Please be okay…" he begged as he ascended up the shaft.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad One; Head-Captain's office**

Captain Unohana and Head-Captain Yamamoto were not okay.

Both they and Chojiro Sasakibe were overwhelmed by the might of Orihime and her brainwashed captains. Despite their great strengths, the three had been unable to fight fully since none of them wanted to kill their former comrades. Yamamoto had enough of slaying his brainwashed subordinates and Chojiro followed his example. Sadly, that weakness was something that the others exploited and even fighters as great as Unohana and Yamamoto couldn't do much with that big of a handicap.

Unohana groaned as she lay on the floor bleeding. She had become a victim of Kyoraku's Kageoni and was currently looking down the pointy end of Kyoraku's Katen Kyokotsu. Behind her was Ukitake who was pointing his blades at her back should she rise again. Chojiro was not in the ruined office, having been blown away by Toshiro and trapped within his Sennen Hyōro.

Yamamoto was on his knees, surrounded by half a dozen blades pointed at his throat. "Dammit all…" he grumbled. Komamura kept a boot to his back and kept him on his knees. "How could you all so easily fall to one little girl?!"

"Don't blame them," Orihime said as she chuckled, the Succubus swishing her tail beneath her skirt back and forth. "I'm irresistible."

" _Yes. Yes, you are,"_ Tsukuyomi whispered from inside her mind. " _I'd love to let you sink your claws into him, but this is where I come in…."_

Orihime shuddered as her shadow leapt up from behind her. The separation of Tsukuyomi leaving her soul was an odd sensation. Her thralls were startled when the shadow formed the luscious body of the demon, Tsukuyomi. "What is this?" Rangiku asked, almost jumping out of her skin when she saw the sight of the naked, purple Succubus. "Who are you? And why're you with our Mistress?"

Chuckling, Tsukuyomi walked over to Rangiku and traced a finger down her jaw. "Don't worry your pretty head, Rangiku. I'm simply your Mistress's…mother, of sorts," she said, coming to view the orphan like her own child. "Consider me your Mistress's mistress." She turned to see the fallen Yamamoto and her emerald eyes narrowed. "Genryusai. It has been too long."

Yamamoto scowled at the sight of his former lover who had returned from her bondage. "It hasn't been long enough, Mai…."

A shrill laugh filled the wrecked office before the horned, ebony-haired woman cocked her head. Her tail swished dangerously behind her and even Orihime could feel a little fear from the anger in her eyes. "My name is Tsukuyomi. Mai Origashi is long gone. She became something far greater than a mere Soul Reaper."

"I see you haven't changed," Yamamoto retorted. "I warned you against such reckless actions. You became obsessed with exploring the power of Hollows. Now you've become twisted in body, mind and soul!" He craned his neck and gestured to the captains and then to Orihime. "Look at all the destruction you've caused. You've corrupted this girl and have made her into a monster."

"Oh please," she turned back to Orihime, her "daughter", and winked. "I haven't corrupted her. If anything, I've improved her. And you're right about one thing…" she ran a hand down her naked body and flashed him a devious smile. "I haven't changed a bit. I have aged like fine wine. You, on the other hand…" her eyes narrowed and the angry fire returned. She saw how old and decrepit her former lover had become and couldn't even feel pity for him. Only hatred filled her heart. "You've aged like milk. You've become old and rotten." She knelt down and caressed Yamamoto's face with her hands, feeling the lines on the face. "I could turn you into a thrall. It would be easy for me to do." Her finger traced a line up the side of his neck. "How many years has it been since you felt the warmth of a woman's flesh? Three centuries? Five? Or have you abstained for millennia since sealing me away?" Yamamoto's silence gave her his answer and she merely grinned evilly. "Well, I've no reason to screw some old twig. I've better standards."

Yamamoto struggled against Komamura's heel and tried to rise but Tsukuyomi flared her black and purple spiritual pressure and kept the mighty Soul Reaper down. The sheer force of it caused most of the captains and lieutenants to stagger backward in fear. This… _thing_ was monstrously strong.

"Genryusai…" Tsukuyomi's face neared his and Yamamoto could see his reflection in her warped emerald eyes. "I've had many years to think about you. All those centuries I lay trapped in that pyramid, unable to feel the loving caress of another. Consider this poetic justice."

Tsukuyomi crashed her lips against his. Yamamoto struggled but the rest of the enthralled captains and lieutenants held him still. When Tsukuyomi drew back, Orihime saw a thin trail of red spirit energy leave him. Unlike with Orihime, who'd always held back, Tsukuyomi drank his energy down completely. Orihime watched as Yamamoto's old body became shriveled up as the life was drained out of him.

When Tsukuyomi pulled away, Yamamoto slumped to the floor. Orihime shuddered from the sight, having always wondered what it would look like if she went too far. However, she saw that his eyes still had life in him, like coals in a dying fire. "He's not dead?"

"No." Tsukuyomi turned around and smiled at her creation before walking over to her. Death is far too nice for someone as despicable as him. He will lie there, laying on death's doorstep but unable to pass through the threshold. When you and I stand as the Soul Society's new queens then I will put him out of his misery. Until then," she turned back to where the husk of Yamamoto lay, "He can lay there and stew on his treachery. I gave him the chance to ascend with me a thousand years ago. Instead, he called me a monster and sealed me away. This is his just desserts."

Orihime smiled as the demon approached her. "Queen? But…what about-"

Tsukuyomi put a finger to her lips and silenced her. "Yes, I have not forgotten my promise. Ichigo will be yours. But first, I must return to you to build my strength back up." Tsukuyomi pressed her lips against Orihime's and eagerly pressed her body against hers. The enthralled captains and lieutenants watched in arousal as the two demons kissed before Tsukuyomi melted into dark spirit energy. The mass of black and purple lifeforce entered Orihime's mouth. Once the girl had taken in all of the demon, Tsukuyomi retreated into the depths of Orihime's soul.

" _Now then…_ " Tsukuyomi whispered from inside Orihime's mind. " _I believe there is one last matter to attend to…._ "

Captain Unohana gulped when the red Succubus turned her attention towards her. "Should I enthrall her?"

" _No,_ " Tsukuyomi replied from within. " _She is far too strong willed to be broken. She is like Yamamoto; her soul is incorruptible because it's already black. She is of no use to us and will only be a hindrance. Drain her, my dear. Drain her to the last drop,"_ Tsukuyomi commanded. " _With her strength fueling yours, you will be strong enough to conquer Ichigo at long last!"_

Smiling, Orihime walked over to the defeated Unohana. "Orihime," the healer pleaded as Orihime knelt down in front of her, mirroring Tsukuyomi's actions before. "Don't. This isn't you. Do you really think Ichigo will love you after all you've done?"

Orihime merely smiled wickedly at the captain. "You're right. This isn't me." Her tail snaked around her and touched Unohana's face. "I've become better than my old self. Ichigo will see that too. It's a shame I can't add you to my harem. But you know what they say," she giggled before cupping Unohana's face. "Mother knows best. "With those words in mind, she leaned forward to kiss Unohana, ready to suck all of her spirit energy from her body….

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see Ichigo run into the room, his eyes wide with horror at the scene before him. He saw the Head-Captain lying on the floor, shriveled up like an Egyptian mummy. The captains and lieutenants were all looking at him with hostile eyes. He was horrified to see Unohana lying on the ground bleeding before him. In front of her was a figure with cherry-red skin, horns, wings and a tail that had her back to the Subsitute. But Ichigo knew who it was; he'd recognized that burnt-orange hair anywhere.

When she turned around, Ichigo could barely believe his eyes. "Hello, Ichigo," Orihime smiled seductively at her crush, her end goal in all of this. Her tail flicked back and forth in anticipation. "It's so good to see you. Sorry but we're in the middle of something." When she smiled Ichigo shivered from her toothy grin.

She was barely recognizable with her demonic features. Ichigo fought back another shudder and stepped forward, keeping everyone within his field of vision. "Orihime, is that really you?"

Walking away from Unohana, the red Succubus casually walked over to him. "Of course, silly!" she giggled. "I'm new and improved!"

"I…see…." Ichigo once again looked over at the captains before turning his attention to Orihime, who was ever so slowly drawing near now. "Orihime, I need to talk to you…alone," he said giving a glance to the others.

Unohana merely looked at Ichigo like he'd lost his mind. ' _Has the boy lost his mind? If he gets alone with her, she'd brainwash him and then we'll all be doomed! What did Aizen tell the boy?'_ "Ichigo!" she shouted in response. "Don't do-"

"Quiet!" Orihime shouted back. Ukitake put a foot on Unohana's back and silenced her. Turning back to Ichigo she smiled. "Why, of course I'd love to talk to you in private, Ichigo. I've so many things to share with you," she ominously hinted. She turned to her thralls and smiled. "All of you, wait here while me and Ichigo have a…little chat," she commanded.

It unnerved Ichigo to see strong-willed people like Byakuya, Komamura and Ukitake bow so easily to Orihime. Orihime reverted back to her Human form and took Ichigo's hand. "This way, Ichigo," she said, leading Ichigo out of the Head-Captain's chambers, "We've so many things to discuss…."

As they walked, Ichigo looked at the wall and noticed that Orihime's shadow was horned and looking directly at him. ' _I hope this works….'_

The shadow stared at Ichigo and emerald eyes glowed from within it. Tsukuyomi looked at the Vizard Soul Reaper intrigued. He may have cut Orihime off before she could take Unohana's energy, but she knew that Orihime was strong enough by now to corrupt Ichigo, with or without his Inner Hollow. But she knew that Orihime would gladly forsake her other thralls just to have Ichigo. Which was fine with Tsukuyomi since his dark power would be hers to use. And once Ichigo was corrupted in body and soul, there would be nothing to stop Tsukuyomi from molding the powerful boy into a demon of pleasure himself:

An Incubus.

Ichigo didn't know why but he could've sworn he heard someone laughing as he walked down the hallway with Orihime, frightened for both of their souls.

To be continued


	9. Final Chapter

Orihime the Succubus  
Final Chapter  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: I apologize if my writing is a bit off. I've been watching too many Honest Trailers and now my inner writer's voice sounds like Batman.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **With Ichigo….  
**_ **Squad 10; Lieutenant Quarters**

Ichigo could feel his heart race as he followed Orihime into Rangiku's bedroom. The entire way there he saw Orihime stare at him with lustful eyes, intent on claiming him. If he was being honest he was surprised that she didn't try to jump him on the trek to the quarters.

Turning around, Orihime gave Ichigo the warmest of smiles; it would've put Ichigo at ease were it not for her hungry eyes. "So, Ichigo…what is it you wanted to talk about? Considering that I was in the middle of something important, it must've been awfully urgent," she said in an innocent voice, her fingers twirling a few strands of hair.

Seeing Orihime put on the innocent act made Ichigo all the more unnerved. This was so out of character for her that it chilled him to think about how much Tsukuyomi had corrupted her. "Orihime, I know everything." He steeled himself and took a step forward. He stared into her eyes and felt their hypnotic gaze but stood his ground. "I know about Tsukuyomi. I know about your new transformation."

"Oh? You do?" Orihime circled Ichigo while dropping the innocent act. Her hand traveled across his broad shoulders and back. Ichigo fought back a shiver from her soft touch. Stepping back in front of Ichigo, Orihime licked her lips. She'd been waiting for this for so long and nobody, not even Tsukuyomi, was going to deny her this. "You know I'm a Succubus? You mean…this?" she asked before transforming into her red demonic form.

Ichigo took a step back out of alarm as Orihime transformed. Her entire body had become corrupted by Tsukuyomi's influence. Remembering what Aizen told him, he knew that his path was clear. There was only one way to save Orihime…

He'd literally have to fuck the demon out of her.

Still, even though Ichigo knew she'd been corrupted in body and soul, he still tried to reach out to her. "Orihime, please," he begged. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her darkened eyes before pleading to her. "This isn't you! None of this is! Can't you see what she's done to you? You've hurt people! You've taken control of everybody! Can't you understand? Tsukuyomi has twisted your mind!"

" _He lies,"_ Tsukuyomi whispered into Orihime's mind, becoming miffed at the boy's words. " _I've made you better. He's simply trying to stall the inevitable. It is time, Orihime,"_ she commanded, driving Orihime's instincts. " _Claim him. More than that, make him one of us. Then he will understand your new beauty."_

' _I couldn't agree more,'_ Orihime thought before stepping forward. Ichigo backed away until he was up against the wall but Orihime still stalked her way forward. Standing less than a foot away from Ichigo, she simply smiled. "No, Ichigo. What she's done to me has been wonderful." She ran a hand up her red-skinned leg. "I'm stronger, bolder and sexier." Deciding to try to appeal to the boy, she took his hands and held them close to her chest, looking him in his eyes. "Ichigo, won't you join me?" she asked. Stepping forward, she leaned close until her lips traveled towards Ichigo's. "Be mine, Ichigo. Forever…."

As Orihime planted her lips against Ichigo's, he could feel something stir within him, quickly realizing that she was trying to suck out his spirit energy. He tried to stop her but his arms suddenly felt like they were made of lead. ' _I can't stop her! She's going to drain me dry! What do I do?'_

His answer came when his Inner Hollow chimed in. " _ **Don't worry, King. I've got you covered. Buckle your seatbelt!**_ "

Orihime's eyes widened in alarm when the surge of spiritual energy she'd been absorbing came to a halt. When she looked at Ichigo she saw his eyes turn black and yellow. "What on earth?!" she shouted, taking a step back in alarm herself this time. In a matter of seconds a hole opened up in Ichigo's chest and he began to take on a frighteningly familiar form.

Ichigo flexed his hand, not used to the feeling of being fully Hollowfied. The sensation of having a hole in his chest an unfamiliar one. Glancing at his clawed hand, he asked his Inner Hollow mentally how he was still in control.

" _ **I'm not trying to take over. I'm just feeding you my power. Now enough stalling. FUCK HER!**_ " his Inner Hollow roared from inside him. Gulping, Ichigo prepared himself….

" _Oho?_ " Tsukuyomi laughed from within Orihime's mind. " _Looks like he wants to play. Don't give up now, Orihime. This is a battle of dominance. Simply overpower him and his silly Hollowfication will falter."_

Without any hesitation Orihime reached for her school uniform's top and ripped it open, the buttons popping off as she revealed her chest to Ichigo. Ichigo, fueled by his inner desire thanks to Ogihci, stared intently at her red-skinned breasts while she shrugged out of her torn top. Her skirt met a similar fate as Orihime ripped it from her body, leaving her in her socks and shoes but nothing else. Following suit, Ichigo ripped off his clothes as well, finding a strange thrill as he stared at Orihime's corrupted, naked body while he himself was nude. He'd hoped that nobody nearby would notice his Hollow's spirit energy but figured that with the commotion at Squad One few would be paying attention to his direction.

Egged on by their darker halves, Ichigo and Orihime rushed each other. Ichigo was taken by surprise when Orihime, empowered by all of the spirit energy she'd absorbed, pushed him back against the wall before pressing herself against him. A growl escaped his masked lips when he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. He'd always secretly wondered how Orihime's tits felt in his most private fantasies. His clawed hand reached up and grasped one of her breast, squeezing it and enjoying how soft yet firm her tit was. Licking her lips, Orihime reached down to Ichigo's package and grasped his flaccid manhood. To Ichigo, Orihime's hand was as soft as velvet and he quickly found his cock rising at attention. Still, he wouldn't lose to Orihime.

Despite Orihime's increased strength, she was still no match physically against a fully hollowfied Ichigo when he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. A yelp escaped her when Ichigo tossed her onto the bed. "Ooooh? Already wanting to get right into it, eh?" she teased, turning around and running a finger up her bottom. "Does that mask make you last longer? I hope so…" she said with a seductive grin.

" _ **Oh, you'll find out…**_ " Ichigo said, getting onto the bed. Orihime's tail slithered up from between her legs to wrap around Ichigo's manhood. He growled in pleasure while grasping Orihime's large tits, roughly fondling them again in his clawed hands. In response, Orihime reached up and ran her hands up and down Ichigo's arms and shoulders. Her sensual touch was unbearable to Ichigo, who'd never known the pleasures of a woman's flesh.

Not content with letting Ichigo take the pace, Orihime sat up and gripped Ichigo's shoulders. When he felt Orihime's great strength and grabbed hold of her arms. The two got onto their knees and struggled to overtake the other. ' _What on earth?! I'm Hollowfied and still she's this strong? Just what did that Succubus do to her?'_ Ichigo thought as they grappled on the bed.

Taking advantage of Ichigo's confusion, Orihime's grip on Ichigo's shoulders tightened and she threw him to the floor. Her eyes lit up as she stared down at Ichigo's erect cock, the long manhood throbbing. Before Ichigo could recover and sit up, Orihime pounced. Jumping off the bed, she landed on his lap and put her hands on his chest, keeping him pinned with her supernatural weight. "You have no idea how much I want this," Orihime teased, taking hold of his shaft and guiding the head towards her wet lips. "All I want Ichigo is for you to be mine. Now, there's nobody to stop me…." No longer content with waiting anymore, Orihime dropped her hips and lowered herself onto Ichigo's cock, taking his virginity. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned, her head rolling back as she sank down to the base. "So big! You really are better than Byakuya!"

Ichigo put that disturbing thought out of his mind and gripped Orihime's hips. Despite the fact that Orihime was vigorously bouncing up and down on his cock as if she was trying to nail him into the ground with her body, the feel of her warm walls surrounding his cock was exquisite. A growl escaped his masked lips as he thrust up into Orihime's warm snatch. He saw Orihime's enlarged breasts bounce wildly and reached for them. Orihime arched her back as Ichigo pawed at her breasts, sighing as his claws sunk into her supple skin.

The red-skinned Succubus rode Ichigo like a wild stallion, her tail curving downward and rubbed against Ichigo's balls, keeping him fully pleasured. But just when Orihime thought she had Ichigo right where she wanted him, the horned Hollow suddenly grabbed her waist and rolled over. Orihime gasped as Ichigo flipped her onto her back and started to piston into her with all of his raw power. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist in a grip that was almost bone breaking had it not been for Ichigo's increased durability.

" _ **So tight!**_ " Ichigo grunted, his hips moving with a mind of their own. He smiled behind his mask as Orihime cried out with each thrust into her, her pussy tightening around him as if she never wanted him to leave her cunt. " _ **Damn, Orihime! I never knew you could be such a slut!**_ " he couldn't help but say.

"You love it and you know it!" Orihime teased. She reached for Ichigo's mask, intending to break it so she could reach Ichigo's lips again, intending on draining more of his energy. But Ichigo merely gripped her wrists and pinned her to the ground. Orihime shivered in fear from the look in Ichigo's darkened eyes, finding herself in a vulnerable positon for a change.

" _ **By the time I'm done, Orihime, you won't be able to walk for a year!**_ "

 _ **Hours later….**_

 __"AHHHHHHHH!" Orihime screamed as she came again, her juices gushing out of her hole as Ichigo pounded her pussy doggy-style. Nobody, not even Tsukuyomi, had fucked her hard for so long.

Ichigo tried to keep a steady grip on Orihime's sweaty body as he pumped in and out of her at a furious pace, his hips smacking Orihime's ass so hard it would break a normal woman. His chest, back and neck were covered in bite marks and scratches and he felt like his body was moving out of his control. ' _It's been hours! How long can I keep this up? On that note: how have I even lasted this long?'_ he thought before grabbing Orihime's hair and pulling it back, making the Succubus yelp in pleasure before he cupped one of her swaying breasts with his free hand.

" _ **Don't worry, King! I'm keeping your stamina fully charged!**_ " said his Inner Hollow, who was loving every minute of this since in a weird way he felt what Ichigo felt. " _ **Just keep it up! She can't take much more!**_ "

Ogihci was more right than he knew. Orihime was on the verge of insanity. Never before had she experienced such brutality and bliss. Usually she was the one dishing it out onto others. Her tongue stuck out and her clawed hands toes scratched the floor as she desperately tried to hang on. ' _He's too good! My pussy is melting!'_ She heard Tsukuyomi's voice but it was a muted whisper. She couldn't hear her over the sound of her own moans and the fapping sound of their bodies coming together. "OHHHHHHHHH! FUCK ME, ICHIGO! FUCK MEEEE!"

" _ **Now's your chance, King!**_ " Ogihci said as Orihime gushed once more. " _ **Shove that demonic bitch out of her!**_ "

Whipping off his mask, Ichigo leaned forward and turned Orihime's head, kissing her deeply. In a fitting role-reversal, Ichigo started to feed Orihime his spirit energy.

" _No!"_ Tsukuyomi screamed as she felt Ichigo's dark spirit energy start to encroach upon Orihime's soul. " _Fight it, Orihime! You can beat him! You can claim him!"_

"Ahhhh…" Orihime moaned as their lips parted, a stream of energy going from Ichigo's mouth to hers. "Ichigo…"

" _ **Orihime…**_ " the white-skinned Ichigo said, caressing her cheek. " _ **I love you. And I won't let her control you anymore.**_ " He pressed his lips against hers and fed her as much energy as he could, his Hollowfication dwindling as he did.

Thanks to his actions, his Inner Hollow was unable to keep his stamina up. When the last of his Hollow's spirit energy spent, Ichigo held Orihime tightly before exploding inside her. Both he and Orihime cried out in ecstasy as they came together, Orihime's world fading as Ichigo filled her. Her arms giving out, Orihime slumped to the floor, her face a mask of debauchery.

Ichigo panted while getting up, pulling out of Orihime's abused hole. The hole in his chest closed and his body returned to normal. He wondered to himself if what he'd done worked when he saw Orihime's Succubus transformation start to regress. Slowly her demonic features started to withdraw back into her flesh and her red pigmented skin morphed back into her natural state. As her body turned back to normal, the black shadow beneath her started to take form, creating a purple, dark-haired Succubus on her hands and knees before Ichigo. "Damn you…" Tsukuyomi groaned, her strength drained trying to maintain Orihime's stamina. She looked up at Ichigo's human face and started to cry. "You win." She hung her head in defeat and bowed her head in humbleness. "I surrender to you."

"Good." He pointed to Orihime, who was passed out on the floor. "I don't care what it is you plan to do but take your corruption out of Orihime!" Ichigo demanded.

Tsukuyomi bristled as she groveled at Ichigo's feet. "There is no need. You pushed all of my spirit energy out of her. What will you do with me?" she asked. "Will you kill a defenseless, unarmed, naked woman?" she asked, her tail twitching. "Will you be as cruel as your Soul Reaper comrades?"

Ichigo shook his head. As evil as this woman was he was nobody's executioner. "No. I won't kill you if you've no more fight left. I'm handing you over to Captain Unohana."

On her hands and knees, Tsukuyomi crawled until her horns touched Ichigo's legs. Kissing his feet, Tsukuyomi continued to grovel before the Substitute. "You're too kind. I can see why Orihime loves you so. Such a sweet, little girl she is. You on the other hand…." But when she looked up, Ichigo was alarmed to see the devilish gleam in her eyes, "YOU'RE MINE!"

The Succubus was upon Ichigo in a heartbeat. She pounced onto him like a jungle predator. Ichigo was taken aback and fell backwards on the bed. "Guh!" Ichigo groaned as Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms and legs around his sweaty body, her long tongue licking his cheek. "Get off me!"

"What's the matter? Your Hollow run out of juice? Too bad. Since Orihime can no longer hold me I'll just find a new host. I can just imagine you as an Incubus…" she said ominously before smashing her lips against Ichigo's. The boy's eyes widened as he felt something trickle down his throat and knew it wasn't saliva. It was something that was dark, hot and yet surprisingly sweet. ' _Oh no! I ran out of spirit energy pushing her out of Orihime! I can't break free!'_ Tsukuyomi inwardly laughed in triumph as she began to transfer her soul into Ichigo's…before removing her lips from Ichigo's to scream in pain. When Ichigo turned his head, he saw Orihime on her feet with his Zangetsu in hand, blood dripping from metal blade.

Staggering, Tsukuyomi dropped to the floor and glared at her treacherous "daughter". "I gave you everything, made you stronger. And this is how you repay me?"

It took all of Orihime's willpower to keep herself on her feet, the pain in her aching pussy stinging in the back of her mind and her legs wobbling. "You promised me you'd never hurt Ichigo. I don't care about anything else. Nobody hurts Ichigo!" With a loud cry, Orihime lunged forward and stabbed Tsukuyomi in the chest.

The demon's eyes widened as her former friend gave her a deathblow. Orihime's legs gave out and she collapsed next to the demon. Ichigo got off the bed and went to her aid, wrapping her in his arms as they both watched the demon bleed out. Knowing her next moments would be her last, Tsukuyomi looked at the orange-haired teens before finally smiling. "Beautiful…" she said as she felt the life flow from her body. Slumping backwards, she merely smiled at the two and chuckled. "You two make a good couple." She turned to Ichigo and gave him a creepy smile. "You never gave up on Orihime, even after seeing what she'd become. A shame that Genryusai couldn't have been as gentle as you were." She turned to Orihime and gave her what Orihime thought could only be the smile of a mother to her child. "You truly are a good girl, Orihime. Your soul is truly like pure snow." Leaning her head back, Tsukuyomi closed her eyes. "Genryusai…I'm sorry…I really am sorry…."

Both teens watched as Tsukuyomi's demonic features faded. Her purple skin faded, revealing the woman's fair, snow-white skin. Her tail, wings and horns receded as the light left her eyes, revealing the woman that Tsukuyomi had been before. Breathing her last, Mai Origashi died in front of Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo held Orihime tightly as they both felt exhaustion sink in. "Orihime, are you okay?" he asked before realizing that she was crying. "Orihime?"

"No, nothing is okay!" Orihime sobbed. "I…I did so many bad things! She…she tricked me and I…I took advantage of Tatsuki and the others." She turned around and buried her face into Ichigo's shoulder as she cried. "I hurt so many people. I just…I just wanted to tell you how I felt! How could I have let this happen? Everyone's gonna think I'm a slut! Or a monster! Or a monster slut!"

Running a hand through her hair, Ichigo gently tried to calm her down. "Orihime, you are not to blame for this. This was Tsukuyomi. She's the one who made you do all those things. I know that and I'm sure everyone else will understand." He lifted her face up and gave her a warm smile. "You're not a monster. Nor a slut. You're my friend. And I'm sure that there's some way to fix what's been done to our friend and-THE CAPTAINS!" Ichigo rose to his feet. "I completely forgot about them! We need to help the Head-Captain!"

Struggling to her feet, Orihime walked over to Rangiku's drawers and pulled out several _Shihakushos._ "Here," she gave him one and they started to get dressed as quick as they could, Ichigo retrieving his Zangetsu from Tsukuyomi's body. The two darted out of Rangiku's room and headed back to the Head-Captain's room.

 _ **Soon….  
**_ **Head-Captain's Chambers**

The two hurried into the Head-Captain's room. To their complete surprise, they saw that things were perfectly okay. All of the captains were gone save two. They saw Unohana treating the Head-Captain who was looking less mummified than before. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

The two captains looked up. They both judged by how Orihime was back to normal that the threat was over. "Is Tsukuyomi dead?" Yamamoto asked.

Orihime rushed over to the two and once again the tears stated to flow. Dropping to her knees, Orihime bowed her head in apology. "Head-Captain. Captain Unohana. I'm…I'm so sorry…" she cried.

Unohana got up and kneeled down next to her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Orihime. We are the ones who should apologize."

"Whoa, hang on!" Ichigo cut in. "What happened to all of the brainwashed captains and lieutenants?"

Yamamoto slumped in his chair and gave them a weak smile. "When Tsukuyomi's spiritual pressure faded, all traces of her power were expunged. The others came to their senses in an instant."

Unohana reached into her pocket and pulled out an item. "And then I rewrote everyone's memories with the Kiokuchikan to remove all of the memories of their brainwashing to help protect you."

"Wait, how could you do that to everyone at once?" Ichigo pointed out. "And aren't they strong enough to resist its effects?"

The older woman gave a sly smile. "It depends on the user. And I can work fast." She patted the girl's head. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'll use this on your friends in the World of the Living and this whole mess will be forgotten."

"Convenient," Ichigo noted. "But you should probably retrieve Tsukuyomi's body from Rangiku's room before she discovers a dead woman in there." Unohana nodded and stood up to retrieve the body.

"Orihime Inoue," Head-Captain Yamamoto addressed. "As Captain Unohana said, you bear no blame for what has happened. The fault lies with me and me alone." He looked out at the Soul Society and sighed. "I did not have the heart to kill Mai. I gave into the wishful thinking that by sealing her away, I could simply bury her memory and her evil forever. Had I been wiser and had the nerve, I could have prevented this disaster. For this, you have my sincerest apologies."

"It's okay, Head-Captain," Orihime said. "Let me at least heal you."

Yamamoto held a hand up to stop her. "No need, child. Captain Unohana is more than proficient in recovering my spirit energy. You are more adept in healing physical wounds than restoring energy, are you not?" He turned his attention to Ichigo and gave the boy a nod. "Ichigo Kurosaki, this is twice now that you've thwarted a threat to the Soul Society. You have my humblest gratitude. I promise that I will make it up to you for this." Leaning back in his chair, Yamamoto sighed. "I believe that it is best you be on your way. Captain Unohana will accompany you to the World of the Living so she can erase the memories of your friends so that this nightmare will never be remembered. What happened will stay between the four of us, agreed?"

"Yes," both teens said. Taking hold of Orihime's head, Ichigo turned away. "C'mon, Orihime. Let's go home…." Together they left the Head-Captain's room. As the door closed Yamamoto leaned his head back and let a single tear fall from his face.

"Goodbye, Mai…."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo and Orihime sat on the bed as the sun went down. Everyone's memories had been altered and nobody remembered Orihime becoming a demon and seducing them. The two friends stared at the wall in silence. Ichigo understood how shaken up Orihime was. How could she not, given her ordeal? Taking hold of her hand, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Orihime. I'm here for you. This nightmare is over."

Orihime turned her head and looked at Ichigo. "Did you meant what you said earlier? When you were trying to force Tsukuyomi out of me?"

Thinking back to his confrontation with Succubus-Orihime, Ichigo nodded after remembering what he'd said. "Yes." He cupped her face and leaned forward. "I love you, Orihime. No demon is going to take that away from me."

Orihime smiled before shedding a tear of joy, kissing Ichigo lightly. "Ichigo…"

"Orihime…."

Their love blossoming, Ichigo gently pushed Orihime onto her back, pulling off her clothes while she removed his. In moments the two were naked.

As the two came together to make love, their shadows mingled on the wall, mirroring their makers on the bed. The two shadows were in the same shape and form of their owners with just one exception….

Ichigo's shadow was horned and through the darkness shined twin emerald eyes.

" _Hahahahahahahahah…."_

The End?


End file.
